La proie
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Lorsque ChatNoir découvre que Marinette est Ladybug, ils se mettent à franchir quelques barrières. ChatNoir devient un prédateur et Marinette, la proie. Contient un combat violent.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette entra dans l'étroite ruelle inquiétante qui menait chez elle. Elle venait juste de sortir de l'atelier située derrière la boutique haute-couture où elle travaillait les samedis et les dimanches. Il était presque minuit, elle avait froid et elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle au plus vite. Mais il faisait nuit noire et elle était une jeune fille se déplaçant seule.

Lorsqu'une ombre passa près d'elle, son sang se glaça encore plus. Une peur panique l'envahie lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée, le visage bloqué contre un mur de brique par un agresseur inconnu. Elle pouvait simplement dire qu'il était fort et un peu plus grand qu'elle.

L'homme attrapa le pavillon de son oreille entre ses dents et le mordilla délicatement avant de susurrer : « Princesse… »

C'était leur code. S'il ne lui donnait pas ce mot de passe, elle était autorisée à user de sa force cachée. Mais elle ne se détendit pas pour autant.

Elle savait que les instants qui allaient suivre ne serait pas tendre. Elle aurait mal, elle aurait froid, sa démarche trahirait cette histoire le lendemain mais elle ne pu retenir une vague de plaisir qui inonda son entre-jambe contre son bon vouloir.

Humant l'air avec délice, son agresseur enfouit son nez contre sa nuque pour en aspirer une nouvelle vague avec un grognement vorace.

Marinette n'avait pas sentie les gestes qui avait défait la ceinture de son manteau mais elle remarqua les griffes qui faisait disparaître un à un les boutons de sa chemise.

Elle baissa le regard pour voir des mains aux effrayantes griffes noires et luisantes sous le faible éclairage d'un réverbère sortirent son sein du bonnet de son soutif blanc et faire rouler le mamelon qui durcissait sous le froid, l'adrénaline de la peur et la caresse dure.

Une autre main se glissa sous sa jupe et remonta jusqu'à passer devant sa cuisse droite pour redescendre dans le sous-vêtement.

« Une culotte princesse? » fit l'agresseur avec désapprobation.

« Il faisait froid… » s'excusa-t-elle. Après tout, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne à elle ce soir-là. Il l'avait déjà prise la veille.

De quelques coups de griffes bien placés, il déchira le vêtement puis le lança au loin dans la ruelle, sans aucun espoir de le revoir un jour.

Elle sentit ensuite deux mains couvertes de cuir empoignées ses hanches nues et offertes aux éléments la soulever légèrement et avec facilité. Avec appréhension, elle se demanda s'il la pénétrerait par devant ou par derrière. Il ne l'avait préparé ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

Heureusement, il supportait entièrement son poids et lui permettait ainsi de ne pas avoir à se maintenir de façon instable sur le bout des orteils comme il l'y obligeait souvent.

Rapidement, il la redescendit sur son membre avec un bras tandis que l'autre alignait son énorme sexe pour qu'il entre en elle. Elle sentit le muscle dur séparer ses fesses et entrer dans un endroit défendu.

Elle s'attendait à se qu'il bouge en elle d'un instant à l'autre. D'abord, il s'avança d'un pas, et le bassin je la jeune femme se retrouva coincé entre le mur et son corps puissant. Puis, il renversa sa tête sur son épaule d'une pression sur le menton, dégageant la vue sur sa poitrine.

Il prit ensuite possession de sa bouche, suçant sa langue, envahissant sa cavité de la sienne énorme et dévorant ses lèvres sensibles avec appétit. Mais toujours, il se contentait de rester en elle sans bouger. Comme s'il se satisfaisait de se réchauffer en elle. Son sexe était un vêtement chaud pour son sexe.

Les doigts menaçants parcouraient toujours la peau sensible de ses seins et elle commençait à s'adapter à sa présence en elle. Alors seulement, il se recula légèrement avant d'empoigner son bassin pour revenir en elle profondément, bassin contre bassin.

Puis, il délaissa encore le manège pour reporter son attention sur sa poitrine qu'il malmenait des deux mains avec plaisir.

Elle savait que malgré sa vigueur et sa sauvagerie, il ne laisserait aucune trace permanente sur sa peau délicate. Il s'en voulait encore chaque fois qu'il apercevait celle qu'il lui avait laissée sur la hanche plusieurs mois plus tôt au début de leurs ébats.

Lorsqu'il replongea en elle une troisième fois, il se figea et se tendit autant qu'un animal sauvage sentant la présence d'un ennemi sur son territoire.

Il sortit complètement d'elle et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le toit plat de l'immeuble de la ruelle grâce à son bâton.

La manipulant comme un pantin articulé, il la fit s'allonger face contre terre dans la mince couche de neige. Il avait prit garde à ce que son manteau protège l'avant de son sexe et que sa tête repose sur ses bras croisés mais son fessier était plus que jamais à la merci du vent glacial puisqu'il avait entièrement relevé sa jupe sur son dos.

Heureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Caressant avec satisfaction sa peau mordue par le froid de la nuit hivernale, il se plaça sur ses jambes légèrement écartées en rentra encore en elle, cette fois avec plus d'aisance.

Prenant appuie sur ses paumes au sol, ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides. La respiration de la bête au-dessus d'elle était puissante et son propre souffle s'accéléra. Son corps se mit à trembler et à vibrer.

Chacun des coups de butor qui s'enfonçaient elle l'écartait un peu plus et certains la poussait vers l'avant. Lorsque la respiration de l'autre s'accéléra encore, elle sut qu'il atteindrait bientôt la jouissance et elle mouilla également avec délice à cette idée.

Il se déversa en elle et se releva sans perdre une seconde.

Elle n'était pas encore complètement relevée qu'il avait eu le temps de se rajuster avec des mains tremblantes et l'attrapait pour l'installer sur son épaule, le visage dans le bas de son dos.

Elle fut rapidement sur le lit de la chambre qu'elle occupait chez ses parents. Avec une dernière caresse dans sa chevelure en désordre, il disparu complètement dans la nuit.

La neige froide collait sur le devant de son corps. Ce qui lui restait de vêtement était complètement sans dessus-dessous.

Elle passa sous une douche bien chaude où elle n'hésita pas à soulager la tension qui habitait encore son corps.

Elle revint dans sa chambre en pyjama et déposa un en-cas dans une assiette pour Tikki avant de régler son réveil et de s'étendre. Elle était encore parcouru de frisson de désir et en aurait bien prit plus.

« Es-tu certaine que ce soit une bonne chose ce que vous faites? » lui demanda la kwami. Elle n'était pas autrement scandalisée par tout cela, elle avait vécu durant tout le long empire romain. Mais elle s'inquiétait un peu de ce que cela pouvait faire à sa porteuse et son partenaire.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, Tikki. » répondit-elle sérieusement « Mais c'est fichtrement bon! »

* * *

Marinette se réveilla le lendemain soir à cause d'une sensation de morsure sur son sexe qui la fit tout de suite jurer de plaisir.

Elle s'était couchée tôt après une autre longue journée de travail pour être en forme pour la classe le lendemain.

« Bonsoir Princesse. » lui parvint la voix moqueuse de ChatNoir depuis le bas du lit dans la noirceur de la chambre.

Malgré le manque de lumière, elle sentait qu'il avait gardé l'uniforme à ses mains couvertes de cuir. Il avait déjà réussit à la dénudée et à nouer ses chevilles pour les écartées avec des bandes de tissus sans qu'elle ne se réveille.

Il avait définitivement raison de se moquer d'elle en prétendant qu'elle n'était pas assez sur ses gardes et qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui comme protecteur pour ne pas être à la merci d'un véritable agresseur.

Il replongea le nez entre les replis de son sexe pour en agacer les chairs douces du bout des canines pointues.

« Chat, par pitié, fait-moi jouir encore et encore ce soir! Je n'en peux plus. J'ai le corps en feu! » supplia-t-elle.

Il remonta sur elle à quatre pattes lentement, un pas à la fois, et la regarda dans les yeux en attrapant ses poignets pour les maintenir loin des boucles blondes qu'elle avait déjà empoignées.

« Soit encore un peu patiente Princesse. Je vais trouver une façon de te satisfaire. Je vais louer une chambre pour une nuit. Une chambre bien insonorisée. C'est promit. Tu as été bonne pour moi depuis plusieurs semaines, tu as droit à ta récompense bien méritée.» précisa-t-il.

Elle sentit qu'elle mouillait déjà rien qu'à l'idée et grâce à leur proximité, elle vit son nez le remarquer. Elle était faite!

Sans autre préparatif ou geste supplémentaire, elle sentit son sexe dur trouver l'entrée du sien.

Retenue comme elle l'était, elle ne put qu'envoyer la tête en arrière pour compenser la vague d'extase qui s'emparait d'elle. Le sexe de ChatNoir était déjà si gros à faire entrée derrière, lorsqu'il la prenait par devant, elle avait l'impression qu'il la fendait en deux.

Elle haleta sous le plaisir et il la prévint : « N'ouvre pas la bouche comme ça princesse, je n'ai ensuite qu'une envie, c'est de délaisser ton sexe pour faire l'amour à ta bouche. Et je crois que dans l'état où tu es, tu n'apprécierais pas trop que je ne te soulage pas un peu. »

Il joui rapidement en elle sans égard pour son plaisir désespéré puis se retira. Agenouillé sur le côté, il entra deux doigts repliés dans son sexe humide pour y faire des mouvements de va et vient.

S'il avait rentré les doigts dépliés, cela aurait été dangereux qu'il ne la déchire avec ses griffes. Et même si les doigts repliés n'entraient pas très creux, ils la remplissaient et la comblaient. Lorsque le pouce trouva le clitoris, elle se sentit rapidement monter dans la jouissance mais il délaissa le massage sans la laisser atteindre le magnifique orgasme qui se pointait.

Riant d'elle sans aucune pitié, il la laissa le plaqué sur le matelas avec fureur et s'étendit calmement les mains derrière la tête.

Elle s'empala sur son sexe pour essayer de se donner du plaisir mais elle était incapable d'atteindre les mêmes paliers de jouissance sans lui et il le savait très bien. Il ne faisait que profiter du plaisir simple qu'elle lui offrait en bougeant de son mieux.

Elle eut beau contempler les images d'Adrien présentées sur le mur pour se motiver rien n'y fit.

Baissant la tête et détournant le regard, elle se résolu à le supplier.

« Aide-moi, Chat. » quémanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Avec un rictus malin, son pouce reprit le massage paradisiaque sur le clitoris et elle arqua son corps vers l'arrière.

« Quelle chance tu as d'avoir d'aussi jolis tétons! Sinon, je ne me laisserais pas attendrir avec d'aussi piètres prières! »

En une seconde, il la bascula sur le lit et elle se retrouva le visage enfoncer dans l'oreiller. Les jambes relevées et les chevilles toujours attachées au lit, il la pilonna sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que son long orgasme la fasse crier d'un plaisir impossible dans l'oreiller.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, Marinette se réveilla en sentant sa présence près d'elle et des chatouillements dans le bas de son dos. Elle avait aussi très fois puisqu'il avait remonté la robe nuit noire qu'elle portait jusque sous ses bras et avait laissé la trappe du toit ouverte sur le froid de l'hiver.

«J'espère que tu as une excellente raison d'être ici à cette heure parce que sinon ça va faire mal! Tu sais très bien que les jeux sont interdits si tôt le matin.» grogna-t-elle sans soulever la tête de son oreiller. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais, à la fin?»

«Calme-toi, princesse. Je te montre.» fit sa voix insouciante. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il avait inventé une nouvelle blague qu'il trouvait hilarante.

Elle entendit un déclic d'une photo et il s'étendit sur elle pour lui montrer l'image sur l'écran de son bâton. Il avait inscrit son autographe juste à la limite entre le bas de ses reins et le haut de sa fesse.

Son nom n'était pas vraiment lisible. En personne habitué à signer des autographes à ses fans, il avait écrit rapidement et d'une écriture illisible. Mais pour tous ceux qui étaient des fans et qui possédaient sa signature d'idole, le design était reconnaissable et bien tracer.

«Pourquoi tu as fais ça?» fit-elle un peu perdue.

«Je t'ai marqué. Tu es as moi.» répondit-il à son oreille en déposant des baisers depuis le lobe jusqu'à la signature et même plus bas. «En fait, j'avais envie de te demander de te faire tatouer ma marque et je voulais faire un test.»

«Je me ferai tatouer ton nom lorsque tu te feras tatouer le mien!» asséna-t-elle.

«C'est une promesse, princesse? Je me demande bien lequel de tes surnoms je vais choisir. Il y a MaLady, Spots, Mari» Il déposa un baiser sur la rondeur de ses fesses pour chaque surnom qu'il énumérait. «Ha! Je sais lequel serait parfait : Buguinette!»

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et après avoir pouffé de rire répondit : «Je te verrais bien avec un énorme ''Princesse'' couvrant ton derrière s'un côté à l'autre.» suggéra-t-elle en mimant la forme d'un arc-en-ciel avec sa main.

Il éclata de rire mais recommença à déposer des baisers sur son derrière avant d'attraper la partie plus charnue entre ses crocs et de la mordre fermement.

Elle inspira longuement d'un son qui se transforma en soupir alors qu'il maintint la morsure en surface. En moins d'une minute, elle dégoulinait déjà d'humidité et il souleva son bassin pour la nettoyer avec application. Il s'enfuit ensuite par la trappe sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Marinette était dans un complexe cours de math en classe de terminal. Le mal de tête se pointait sous toutes les informations qui essayaient de s'y faire une place.

Une minute avant la fin du cours, elle reçu un courriel provenant du numéro d'urgence de ChatNoir. La seule mention dans le titre était : Ce soir.

Le regard d'Alya passa par-dessus son épaule, aussi curieuse que toujours. Il était très difficile de garder un secret pour Alya. Sauf pour sa vie d'héroïne qui avait heureusement complètement échappé à son radar.

Mais Marinette n'avait pas réussit à cacher à sa meilleure amie qu'elle avait quelqu'un. Dans l'esprit d'Alya, Marinette avait un amant qu'elle ne voyait que pour avoir des relations sexuelles et n'attendait rien de plus de lui parce qu'elle espérait toujours conquérir Adrien. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la réalité si on excluait le fait que l'amant en question était aussi le partenaire de combat de son autre identité.

Elle espérait toujours avoir un jour une vraie relation de couple avec Adrien et qu'il n'apprenne jamais qu'elle adorait être la princesse de ChatNoir. Bon, elle n'arriverait pas vierge dans la couche nuptiale mais, qui faisait encore ça de nos jours?

Aux toilettes des filles qui étaient bondées, températures froides obligent, Alya donna un coup d'épaule à Marinette. «Alors, c'est quoi ce message de lui? »

« Je, je sais pas, je l'ai pas encore ouvert, héhé! » ricana bizarrement Marinette.

Alya ricana elle aussi bizarrement.

« Vous parlez de lui n'est-ce pas? » demanda Rose qui attendait son tour à côté de Marinette.

« Qui? Quoi? De qui tu parles Rose? » demanda Marinette innocemment.

« Bien de ton amant secret… Celui avec qui tu as une relation perverse. » répondit la petite blonde. Juleka secoua la tête en riant du sans-gêne de sa meilleure amie.

Les yeux de Marinette s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes en faisant la grimace. « Comment vous savez ça? »

« C'est moi qui leur ait raconté bien sur. » avoua Alya. « C'est pas comme si tu étais discrète. Tu sais Marinette, comme on peut devenir si proche dans une même classe. On va aux toilettes toutes ensembles on connait tout sur tout le monde. »

« Et, et, et, vous pensez qu'Adrien sait, pour lui? » s'inquiéta Marinette

« Non » la rassura Rose « les garçons ne voient pas ces choses-là. »

Les filles ressortirent parce qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant la reprise. Marinette qui n'était pas encore passé aux toilettes, prise dans sa discussion, entra dans la cabine mais n'y tenant plus, sortie son téléphone de son sac pour consulter son message dans le plus grand secret.

« J'ai décidé de te prêter à quelqu'un d'autre pour le plaisir de te récupérer ensuite. Ce soir, tu seras prise. Rends-toi à cette adresse et sois obéissante. »

* * *

Durant le dernier cours de l'après-midi, tous les élèves étaient concentrés et travaillaient sérieusement sur une rédaction concernant un complexe sujet argumentatif. Presque simultanément, tous les téléphones se mirent à vibrer ou à émettre des alertes annonçant la réception d'un message.

Bien sur, il était interdit de consulter son téléphone durant les cours. Mais un premier élève émit une expression surprise et cela déclencha la curiosité de quelques autres, qui furent également surpris de ce qui fut découvert dans les messages.

Bientôt, les chuchotements et les ricanements élevèrent le volume sonore de la pièce.

Marinette ne prêtait pas attention à tout cela, tout comme Nino et Adrien étant au premier rang près du professeur, il y avait plus de risque à être pris à désobéir. Mais, Alya était une grande curieuse et elle détestait ne pas en savoir autant, sinon plus, que les autres. Elle ouvrit son téléphone et s'exclama elle aussi de surprise, une main devant la bouche pour retenir un cri de stupeur.

Marinette n'y tenant plus, pencha la tête pour regarder sur l'écran d'Alya. Sur celui-ci s'étalait la photo prise par ChatNoir le matin même. Il avait cadré assez large et on pouvait voir l'intégralité de ce qui se trouvait juste sous la signature. Déjà Alya, zoomait sur l'autographe et semblait se demander de qui il s'agissait.

Marinette fronça les sourcils et serra les points. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là? Il allait le payer!

Elle réclama de pouvoir aller aux toilettes et en revenant dans la classe redevenue presque silencieuse, elle se planta devant le bureau du professeur pour lui poser une question en lien avec l'exercice.

L'un après l'autre, les élèves poussèrent une très large variée de jurons et de cris scandalisés étouffés. Mais assurément, plusieurs mâchoires se décrochèrent.

En sortant de la classe, Marinette avait modifié son habillement. Elle avait noués les pans de sa chemise autour de sa taille et fait légèrement glisser la taille de son pantalon. Une bonne partie de la signature était maintenant visible.

Bien sur, lorsqu'elle se retournerais à son siège, ses vêtements la feraient disparaître en retombant en place mais tous les élèves avaient remarqué la griffe.

Marinette avait agit sur un coup de tête et était plutôt fière de son coup mais elle s'inquiéta un peu plus en voyant qu'Adrien avait le visage dans les mains et que ce qu'elles ne recouvraient pas était complètement rouge.

Ses épaules tressautaient et lorsqu'il bougea les mains se fut pour s'essuyer les yeux. Un instant, les élèves près de lui, ainsi que le professeur pensèrent qu'il pleurait.

«Adrien?» demanda-t-elle, inquiète de l'avoir dégoûté à jamais.

Seulement, ils s'aperçurent bien vite qu'en fait, il pleurait d'un rire complètement contenu et démesuré.

« Tu es la fille la plus folle du monde!» s'exclama-t-il. Mais devant ses yeux brillants, Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était entrain de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, l'admirait et la vénérait.

* * *

Marinette se doutait que l'endroit qu'avait choisit ChatNoir pour sa rencontre ne serait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus propre puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hôtel. Aussi serrait-elle un grand sac contenant quelques draps contre sa poitrine en tournant la poignée de l'appartement indiquée par ChatNoir.

L'endroit était complètement vide à l'exception d'un coin cuisine séparé par un îlot et il y avait aussi un divan dans l'espace salon.

Elle avança dans la pièce et sentit des pas derrière elle mais avant d'avoir pu se retourner des mains retinrent son cou. Elle prit peur et se figea à ce contact. Inconsciemment, elle attendait de recevoir le mot de passe. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas.

Il ne viendrait pas, se rappela-t-elle. Ce soir, elle appartenait à un autre prédateur.

Au moins, celui-ci eut-il la patience et le calme d'attendre qu'elle se relâche avant de faire un autre geste. Elle se figea encore lorsqu'il prit le col de son manteau pour le lui retirer mais, encore une fois, il sentit son hésitation et attendit.

Cette fois, elle se détendit vraiment et commença à apprécier l'idée. Faire l'amour à un inconnu? Pourquoi pas si elle pouvait avoir confiance en son Chaton?

Et elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui pour tout. De sa vie à son bien-être physique et mentale. Il prenait un très grand soin d'elle et la protégeait avec une jalousie maladive.

Elle était à moitié convaincue que ce n'était pas ChatNoir derrière elle. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup de partager.

Elle le laissa lui retirer son manteau et se dit qu'il aimerait surement la dévêtir lui-même. Elle s'avança par contre doucement après avoir retiré un grand drap blanc de son sac pour l'installer sur le divan et il le lui permis.

L'homme la laissa faire sans dire un mot. Elle comprit qu'il ne parlerait probablement pas de la soirée s'il le pouvait.

Lorsqu'elle en eut terminé avec le divan et se redressa pour ne plus bouger et attendre son bon vouloir, il s'avança vers elle et lui glissa un bandeau noir et opaque sur le visage. Il était large et l'homme prit tout son temps pour s'assurer qu'il ne glisserait pas même après qu'il l'eut recoiffée pour que sa chevelure retombe sur ses épaules.

Il la dévêtit ensuite très lentement. Caressant son corps durant le processus. Ses doigts se glissèrent même dans certains replis.

Elle était maintenant nue et un peu effrayée. La lumière de la pièce s'alluma mais Marinette ne pouvait toujours rien voir.

La main de l'homme trouva un de ses mamelons durcit par l'ambiance légèrement froide de la pièce. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Le baiser était délicieux. Et délicat, à mille lieux de ce que le programme de la soirée laissait envisager. Les lèvres étaient douces et agréables à un point qu'elles lui rappelèrent celles de son partenaire.

Il lui plaça ensuite une bouteille d'eau neuve entre les mains. Il avait dû s'apercevoir qu'elle avait la gorge desséchée par la nervosité. Pendant qu'elle buvait encore, assise sur le divan, un doigt curieux partie à la découverte de son sexe.

Obligeante, elle écarta entièrement les jambes et comme le contact se faisait plus curieux encore, elle remonta les talons bien calés sur la structure sous le coussin et s'écarta du mieux qu'elle put lui donnant servilement accès à toute son intimité.

Elle haletait doucement de plaisir sous le contact inquisiteur mais toujours, il l'encourageait à terminer sa bouteille.

La dernière gorgée entre ses lèvres, la main délaissa la caresse et elle entendit l'homme se relever.

Il la replaça sur l'avant du meuble et glissant les doigts souillés de sa propre mouille entre ses mèches. Elle sentie alors son membre qui était venu chatouiller ses lèvres. Obéissante, elle les entrouvrit et elle le découvrit lentement.

Il était lisse, droit, _propre_. Il était déjà presque entièrement bandé et d'une taille appréciable. Celui de ChatNoir, qui était le seul autre membre que Marinette aie jamais sucé, était plus épais et couvert de veines qui excitaient toujours énormément ses chairs.

Elle passa obligeamment la langue autour du gland avant de commencer à pomper. La rencontre en elle-même était agréable, elle devait donner ça à ChatNoir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quel genre d'homme était celui dont le sexe coulissait entre ses lèvres mais ChatNoir avait définitivement choisi quelqu'un qui lui convenait sexuellement parlant.

Elle commença à se détendre et à apprécier la situation en elle-même. L'homme dû le sentir parce qu'il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et à soupirer de plaisir. Elle réalisa alors, qu'il devait probablement être aussi nerveux qu'elle en sentant sa main se détendre.

Elle empoigna alors ses hanches et s'appliqua à lui faire une superbe fellation tel que ChatNoir le lui avait ordonné. Elle était là pour servir le plaisir de cet homme. Ce soir, elle était sa chose.

Elle le sentit prêt à jouir et il plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour rester dans sa bouche. Son autre main parcouru le membre avec rapidité et il se déversa dans sa gorge.

Lorsqu'elle eu bien tout avalé, il recommença à jouer avec son corps. Il s'assit sur le divan et la plaça à califourchon sur ses jambes. Il plota d'abord abondamment ses seins ne se privant pas de ce qui lui était offert.

Puis, il la doigta de nouveau avec une expertise qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Seigneur, qu'il était merveilleux. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt mais ce type avait de longs, souples, et fins doigts qui contenaient une certaine force également. Elle se dit que ce type devrait en faire un métier. Les filles feraient la file pour le payer une fortune pour qu'il joue avec leurs sexes.

Il caressa son sexe durant vingt bonnes minutes, la faisant miauler de plaisir et mouiller comme jamais elle n'aurait cru possible mais elle n'avait toujours pas joui.

Lorsqu'il toucha finalement un point sensible quelconque de son intérieur. Quelque chose se brisa en elle, une digue se rompit. Elle remarqua vaguement qu'elle urinait ce qu'elle avait bu plus tôt mais cette idée ne fut qu'une vague pensée sous le giga-orgasme qui la fit décoller comme une fusée en direction des étoiles.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses sens et un souffle normal, elle se demanda vaguement si elle avait hurlé un cri de mort en jouissant ou si ce n'était que dans son imagination.

Elle sentit ensuite le sexe couvert de l'homme à l'entrée du sien et il y entra facilement en produisant un son humide. Ceux qui suivirent firent monter encore son plaisir. La chair de poule lui couvrit les avant-bras. Elle était prise par un autre! Pour la première fois, un autre homme que ChatNoir avait glissé son membre en elle!

À mi-parcours, il la plaça à quatre pattes sur le divan et se plaça derrière elle pour poursuivre au même endroit mais avec une plus grande vitesse et un tout nouvel angle. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer mais il grogna pour se retenir.

Elle comprit alors qu'il essayait de la faire jouir mais après son dernier orgasme, ce ne devait pas être des plus faciles.

Elle se força à se détendre et cambra les reins pour permettre au phallus de frapper plus fort contre le fond de son ventre.

Elle ne tarda par à sentir son propre souffle s'accélérer et des gémissements gourmands lui échappèrent. Elle avait complètement détaché son esprit de la laisse mentale qu'était l'emprise sexuelle de ChatNoir sur elle. Profitant pleinement du moment qui ne se reproduirait surement jamais, elle laissa le confortable petit orgasme secouer son corps et étreignit convulsivement le joli sexe de l'inconnu entre ses muscles.

L'homme était partie le premier après s'être rapidement rhabillé quelques instants après avoir joui également et l'avoir quitté d'une caresse sur la joue.

Ce n'est que lorsque Marinette entendit se refermer la porte de l'appartement, qu'elle osa retirer le bandeau. Elle reprit ses vêtements et s'habilla également en bougeant doucement le bassin pour chasser les crampes qui menaçaient de s'installer.

Traversant les toits en direction de la boulangerie, elle fut surprise par ce qui avait la même rage qu'une attaque de la part de ChatNoir. Il l'attrapa pour la basculer sur son épaule et elle protesta : elle était capable de se déplacer toute seule. Mais il avançait avec tant de vitesse, qu'ils arrivèrent à destination avant qu'elle n'ait débattu de son argument.

Ils étaient sur une terrasse mais pas la sienne et l'endroit était de nouveau un appartement désert. À quel point ChatNoir s'était-il investit dans ce jeu sexuel?

Contrairement au premier, cet appartement était fraîchement rénové et avait de la chaleur. Il la fit entrer et referma la porte-fenêtre.

«Ma princesse, tu es à moi!» statua-t-il. «Transforme-toi. Maintenant.» ordonna-t-il avec plus d'exigence que de sévérité.

Tikki les laissa obligeamment seuls et ChatNoir dégrafa hâtivement son manteau et sa chemise, en reniflant partout sur elle et surtout sur sa poitrine. L'attrapant par le col du manteau, il l'amena jusqu'à une grande salle de bain rutilante et la dévêtit complètement en balançant ses vêtements au sol. «Tu es à moi!» statua-t-il de nouveau.

Marinette, complètement émue par le jeu amoureux, ne pu que se laisser faire et retenir ses larmes. Elle sentait que ses joues étaient complètement rouges et que cette rougeur gagnait sa poitrine.

Il ne fallu qu'une minute passée à tâter tout son corps à la recherche de marques ou de saleté pour que ChatNoir ne l'entraîne avec lui sous un jet d'eau divinement chaude et agréable. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir laisser ses larmes d'émotion se déverser sans qu'il ne les remarque.

Elle sentit en elle monter une magnifique vague d'amour et de reconnaissance pour son homme à elle. Il était si merveilleux! Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts et se fendait en quatre pour l'amener d'un plaisir à un autre toujours plus grand.

D'un produit d'une marque luxueuse, il nettoya ses cheveux et les doigts griffues sur son cuir chevelu étaient un tel pêché de plaisir qu'elle jura et se sentit mouillé alors qu'elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais autant mouillé de sa vie que dans les derniers jours.

C'était le quatrième soir en cinq jours, merde! Comment était-ce possible que son corps en supporte autant et en demande toujours et encore d'avantage?

ChatNoir la lava partout. Absolument partout. Mais il frotta sa poitrine et son sexe jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient entièrement rouges malgré la doucette de la serviette. Il arrêta heureusement avant qu'ils ne deviennent sensibles. Mais c'était ChatNoir, il était prévenant comme ça.

Il l'essuya ensuite avec une réconfortante serviette crème et fit rapidement de même avec le cuir de son uniforme qui ruisselait de gouttes qui perlaient sur la surface.

Enveloppée dans la serviette, elle se laissa porter jusqu'à la chambre où un matelas posé à même le sol les attendait. Il l'y déposa et encore une fois, il la manipula pour qu'elle soit placée exactement comme il en rêvait.

Il parcourut ensuite tout son corps de sa bouche et de sa langue. La couvrant de salive et répétant qu'elle était à lui.

Chaque centimètre de sa peau poisseuse de salive, il écarta complètement ses jambes pour s'y installé et dire une dernière fois : «Tu m'appartiens!» avant de lui offrir l'une des excellentes séances d'amour orale dont il avait le secret.

Seigneur dieu, comment une fille était-elle sensée dire non à un type qui pouvait enfoncée une énorme langue dans son sexe _et_ se mettre à la faire vibrer au tréfonds de son intimité?

Marinette aurait tout fait pour cet homme.

Elle joui une nouvelle fois, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible et il la pénétra ensuite pour prendre son propre plaisir. Une fois déversé en elle, il ressortit et répandit son sperme partout sur son sexe en répétant une nouvelle fois : «À moi!»

Sans un mot de plus, il la couvrit d'une couverture qui attendait sur le côté du lit et s'endormit en la serrant contre lui. Elle s'endormie presque au même moment repue des émotions de la soirée.

* * *

_Le vendredi soir. Sur l'un des nombreux toits de la capitale offrant un peu d'abri contre le vent. _

« Chaton, je voudrais ouvrir une parenthèse. » réclama Ladybug.

ChatNoir savait qui était Ladybug. Il avait un jour découvert qu'elle était Marinette. Néanmoins, leur travail d'équipe passait avant tout et leur devoir envers la ville de Paris était sacré. Ladybug avait une relation professionnelle avec ChatNoir. ChatNoir avait une relation intime avec Marinette.

« Tu veux dire redéfinir les règles de nos jeux? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Après la découverte de l'identité de sa Lady, avait suivit une longue discussion, une première nuit d'amour et une autre longue discussion. Les jeux étaient nés.

« Non, je veux juste te parler de quelque chose qui entre dans le sujet et pour cela je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas être moi.» précisa-t-elle.

« Tu as toute mon attention, ma chérie. » l'encouragea-t-il avec ouverture.

« Voilà. Tu sais quand, quand on joue dans les ruelles tard le soir. Quand tu, me suis, et me retrouve. »

«Je suis le chasseur et tu es ma délicieuse petite proie, mon adorée.» souffla-t-il avec amour comme autrefois il lui soufflait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'il voulait l'inviter à aller au cinéma.

« Il y a dans ces rues de vrais prédateurs sexuels. Et d'accord, on patrouille pour les trouver comme on le fait ce soir, mais, ils le savent. Ils nous surveillent et se cachent de nous pour commettre leur crime. Et je me disais… Et si j'étais l'appât plutôt que la prédatrice? »

« Hum, dis-moi tout ma Lady… » s'amusa-t-il avec enthousiasme. Rien ne le rendait plus fier de lui-même que de nettoyer les rues de Paris de la vermine qui la hantait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se releva de la bordure de toit où ils s'étaient installés.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a couvert tous les détails. On commence par le deuxième circuit demain? Je crois qu'il y aura plus d'activité de ce côté à cause des bars sportifs. » suggéra-t-elle en sentant le froid gagné son dos.

« D'accord. Tu veux faire un autre bout de patrouille? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, bonne nuit Chaton. » salua-t-elle amicalement.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu s'envoler, elle se retrouva plaquée contre une cheminée de brique.

« Bonsoir Princesse. » lui souffla ChatNoir à l'oreille et comme toujours, son corps se détendit par un réflexe naturel. En quelques mots, il prenait entièrement le contrôle de son corps et la faisait fondre.

Elle demanda tout de même : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Chat? » C'était quelque chose de nouveau et ils n'en avaient pas parlé avant. Pas qu'ils aient vraiment discuté avec des mots bien précis du reste non plus, c'était venu naturellement en exprimant leurs désirs et leurs envies. Mais en tant que Ladybug, elle ne pensait pas de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était Marinette. Il ne s'agissait pas de la même confiance. Elle réclamais une plus grande part de contrôle.

« Hum, je crois bien que je vais… te souiller et répandre de la semence partout sur ton ventre. On ton dos, j'ai pas encore décidé. D'autres questions? » s'amusa-t-il sans aucune gêne et très sûr de lui-même.

« Pas certaine que ma kwami apprécie l'idée. Il en dit quoi le tiens de nos ébats? » répondit-elle alors qu'il la caressait toujours.

ChatNoir arrêta de décrire des cercles sur ses hanches et se redressa pour imiter une autre personne. « Tu sauras le jeune que je suis le dieu de la destruction. Vos minouches ne m'impressionnent pas. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas connu dix fois pire, tu te trompes! »

« J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous raconteront jamais tout ce qu'ils ont vécu. » fit-elle avec un frisson qui lui remontait sur la colonne.

« Ouais. » approuva ChatNoir et il l'emprisonna dans une étreinte bien serrée pour l'embrasser à lui faire voir des étoiles.

La paume de sa main descendit ensuite pour la parcourir lentement de la gorge à l'entre-jambe.

Finalement, il ne choisit pas entre le ventre et le dos, il joui sur les deux.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette s'avançait dans les ruelles sombres, faisant mine de se presser en traversant le stationnement d'un garage de mécanique auto. Elle avait aperçu une ombre un peu plus tôt et pensait que ce n'était pas ChatNoir.

Elle enfonça encore plus son bonnet rose sur ses cheveux et tenta d'atteindre la ruelle suivante le plus lentement possible en faisant quelques détours. Voulant amener son agresseur potentiel à l'attaquer sur cet espace dégagé.

Elle fit mine d'échapper ses clés involontairement et se pencha pour les ramasser.

En se relevant, elle sentie une main qui n'était définitivement pas celle de ChatNoir se refermer sur sa bouche et son nez. Elle tenta de la dégager mais se retrouva bien vite au sol, un bras coincé sur sous ventre et l'autre gardé dans son dos par une poigne ferme.

Puis, il n'y eut plus rien. ChatNoir avait fait basculer l'homme, en moins d'une minute, le héros eut maîtrisé le type sans qu'il n'eut besoin de l'assistance qu'elle était prête à lui offrir en cas de besoin. Pieds et points liés, une cagoule sur la tête, l'homme était complètement maîtrisé.

« Désolé, je voulais agir plus tôt mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'avait pas d'arme pointée contre toi. » raconta-t-il pantelant sous l'adrénaline.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu as été parfait! » le félicita-t-elle.

Cachée du mieux qu'elle le put entre deux voitures abandonnées, elle laissa la place à Ladybug.

« Je vais aller le livrer à la police. Ils poseront moins de question si ça vient de moi. » lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. «Chat?» ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix et reconnaissant le ton suppliant, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour lui accorder toute son attention. « Tu viendrais dormir dans mon lit cette nuit? »

«Avec le plus grand des plaisirs, amour. » lui assura-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Marinette se réveilla à l'aube en se sentant pilonnée férocement.

Ils s'étaient sagement endormit la veille et elle se sentait vraiment reposée comme toujours lorsqu'elle dormait dans ses bras.

Mais maintenant, elle se réveillait avec un bâillon dans la bouche et le sexe de ChatNoir qui la pénétrait sauvagement. Elle mouilla abondamment sur lui et il poussa un grognement sous la différence de plaisir.

Elle repositionna ses cuisses, ses muscles souffraient déjà d'inconfort. Et dire qu'elle devait marcher plus aujourd'hui pour visiter une exposition!

Et effectivement, ça ne manqua pas. Le groupe résident de sa classe de terminale se promenait d'une table à l'autre de part en part du gymnase, écoutant les explications de chacun sur son projet d'art.

Alya souriait abondamment depuis le début de la visite et elle donna finalement un coup de coude à Marinette en pouffant de rire.

Ennuyée par la légère douleur du coup dans ses côtes elles aussi endolories, Marinette se tourna légèrement pour regarder Alya.

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un à fait des folies de son corps hier soir… » ricana-t-elle.

« Pas hier soir » détrompa Marinette. « Ce matin. C'est pour ça que c'est encore tout frais.» Elle avait des crampes du milieu du dos jusqu'au devant des cuisses. Et probablement une bonne quantité d'ecchymoses pour les accompagner. Marcher la soulageait mais elle avait l'impression qu'elles étaient encore pires dès qu'elle s'arrêtait et restait sur place.

Elle regarda en direction d'Adrien et se demanda s'il avait remarqué quelque chose dans sa démarche. Les autres filles lui avaient assurés que les garçons ne remarquaient pas la vie secrète des filles mais Adrien était mannequin et entraîné à observer les démarches des autres. Jusqu'à quel point était-il dans l'ignorance?

Et que pensait-il d'elle? Laisser circuler la photo de ses fesses nues passait pour une chose audacieuse pour un garçon. C'était le genre de chose que la gente masculine trouvait drôle et considérait comme une preuve de courage mais s'il était reconnu qu'elle avait un amant un peu sauvage et possessif, Adrien pourrait abandonner toute intérêt envers elle.

Au moins, personne, pas même Alya, n'avait identifié la signature… pour l'instant.

Marinette avait déjà un plan pour minimiser les dégâts si cela arrivait. Elle montrerait à Alya le message qu'elle avait reçu du numéro anonyme et expliquerait à son amie, que son partenaire sexuel lui avait arrangé un coup avec le héros de Paris.

Alya resterait impressionnée mais la harcèlerait beaucoup moins de questions.

Deux tables plus loin c'était le tour de Marinette de présenter son projet. Elle s'installa pour en faire la présentation et tous attendirent sagement ses explications avec intérêt.

Tous sauf, Chloé qui au milieu du silence général, souffla plus ou moins fort à Sabrina un premier commentaire salace concernant sa démarche. Certains mots désignant une fille qui vendait son corps pour de l'argent furent prononcés avec bien peu de discrétion. Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire, Marinette rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et le reste de la classe resta complètement silencieux en regardant ailleurs.

« Chloé? » appela Adrien les bras croisés et avec toute l'apparence de vouloir écouté la présentation de Marinette sans interruption.

« Oui, Adrichou? » papillonna la blonde.

« Je crois que le reste de la classe peut se passer de tes commentaires mais moi, j'en ai un pour toi : « Get a life! »

Tous les autres élèves demeurèrent muets malgré les sourires et les regards échangés et Marinette se reprit pour poursuivre sa présentation.

* * *

ChatNoir avait louée une superbe chambre d'hôtel avec une terrasse privée.

Couchés sur un matelas extérieur près d'un braséro et sous un lourds plaid, ils s'embrassaient avec passion et Marinette avait de moins en moins de vêtements pour la séparer de l'uniforme de ChatNoir.

« Tu voudrais pas… » commença-t-elle en relâchant sa bouche « Retirer complètement ta transformation. On pourrait faire l'amour sous les étoiles tendrement. »

« Pas que ça ne me plairait pas mais il faudrait que tu saches qui je suis… Pas que je ne veux pas te le dire mais, ça changerait surement beaucoup de chose entre nous. »

« Pourquoi? Tu penses que tu agirais vraiment différemment si tu te transformais?» demanda-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'elle-même remarquait une différence dans sa propre mentalité mais c'était tout de même négligeable.

« Non, je resterais surement le même avec toi mais, ton regard sur moi changerait et tu pourrais être mal à l'aise lorsqu'on se croise au quotidien. Je préfère la façon dont tu me traites en tant que ChatNoir. Que tu sois ma Lady ou ma Princesse. Et j'ai peur que ça change. »

Il repensait à toutes les fois où Marinette se mettait dans tous ses états en sa présence. Elle vérifiait dix fois si elle était parfaite. Bafouillait, mais se mettait en colère contre elle-même parce qu'elle le faisait. Et ne disait que ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voudrait entendre.

En d'autres mots, elle n'était pas elle-même devant Adrien. Elle n'était ni Marinette, ni Ladybug, ni sa princesse, elle était une tornade de nervosité, adorable mais difficile à contenir.

Il resta silencieux un moment et Marinette remarquant qu'il n'avait pas terminé resta silencieuse également.

« Lorsque je ne porte pas mon masque, tu te conduis bizarrement avec moi. » lui apprit-il.

« Bizarre comment? » fronça-t-elle les sourcils. Elle passait en revus l'énorme quantité de gens qu'elle fréquentait au lycée. Dans ses cours, au conseil étudiant, s'intéressant même à la vie des autres élèves comme c'était son devoir de super-héroïne qui veillait sur une école trop souvent frappée par le Papillon. Elle ne le croisait peut-être même pas à l'école.

« Ha! Si je te le dis, tu sauras qui je suis! » rejeta-t-il.

« Chat, tu veux être avec moi, plus tard n'est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Il fit de même, mais comme elle avait les épaules découvertes (et la poitrine nue) il l'incita à placer sa tête sur ses jambes croisées et remonta la couverture jusque sous son menton.

« Oh, oui! Si tu savais! Je prendrais n'importe quelle vie où tu serais avec moi et heureuse. Même devenir un esclave qui casse du béton toute la journée ne me fait pas peur si je sais que tu es heureuse et que tu attends tous les soirs mon retour à la maison! »

Elle rigola et répondit : « Je te souhaite tout de même un plus beau métier que ça! Mais je voulais dire que, peut-être que si j'apprends ton identité, cela changera quelque chose entre nous mais si on veut être ensemble un jour, on va devoir passer par cette étape et ensuite passer par-dessus le malaise afin de retrouver un équilibre qui nous convienne. Celui qu'on a ou un autre. Mais une fois le malaise derrière, notre couple sera plus fort. »

ChatNoir resta silencieux un moment puis demanda : « Je pensais que tu voulais être avec Adrien Agreste? » Lorsqu'il avait découvert son secret, il avait essayé de se rapprocher de Marinette en tant qu'Adrien, mais sa gêne face à lui s'était mis à crever le plafond et elle avait nié fortement avoir des sentiments pour lui malgré ce qu'elle avait avoué à son partenaire.

Alors, il avait fait semblant de l'ignorer tout en restant bien visible d'elle et à proximité, et Marinette était redevenue joyeuse, elle s'était détendue au point de se laisser faire lorsque ChatNoir en avait fait sa maîtresse. Même si elle répétait qu'elle voulait épouser Adrien plus tard, c'était en l'admirant à distance qu'elle se sentait confortable.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Adrien s'intéresse un jour à moi. » dit-elle en essuyant une larme solitaire. « Le pire c'est que plus il se rapproche de moi, plus je le fuie. Et je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi! Je suis certaine qu'à ses yeux je suis la pire petite amie potentielle!»

« Oui, c'est pour ça. » laissa tomber ChatNoir avec un sourire amer. En concluant que ce manque d'estime personnel et cette certitude de ne pas être à sa hauteur était ce qui l'empêchait de le laisser approcher ou d'aller vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire : 'C'est pour ça' quoi? »

« C'est pour ça que… que c'est lui qui est l'autre homme. » se reprit-il pour camoufler son lapsus. « Celui à qui je t'ai confié. Lui aussi, il te voulait. Et je savais que tu le voulais alors je lui ai proposé de te prendre. Même si tout ce que vous pouviez avoir c'était un peu de sexe. »

« ChatNoir! » fit-elle tout pâle et scandalisée. « tu me- c'est pas- mais- mais. J'ai couché avec Adrien? Au mon dieu. _J'ai vraiment couché avec Adrien._ Et pas- et pas- et pas- juste dans un lit mais- mais- AU MON DI-IEU! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien penSER DE MOI, MAINTENANT? »

« À mon avis, il a plutôt apprécié! » rigola ChatNoir. «Il a dit qu'il était à ta disposition.»

Elle voulait franchir des étapes? Et bien, qu'elle commence par digérer cette nouvelle avant d'apprendre que non seulement, elle avait couché avec lui mais qu'en plus, il était son amant et le seul. Elle était très loin d'être prête à apprendre qu'il était aussi son partenaire et qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'avoir un futur ensemble. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête pour qu'il retire son masque ce soir-là. Oh, que non!

Une étape à la fois.

Alors qu'il savait qu'un millions de pensées tournaient encore dans sa tête, ChatNoir captura une odeur, elle mouillait à l'idée d'avoir été prise et acceptée par son alter ego.

Il la ramena alors sur ses cuisses et suça copieusement ses mamelons.

Pendant ce temps elle bafouillait toujours, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il lui faisait. Lorsqu'il commença à stimuler son clitoris du bout du doigt elle voulu écarter sa main.

« Attends Chat, si Adrien veut coucher avec moi, peut-être, peut-être que je devrais…. »

« Non! » s'opposa-t-il fermement. « C'est à moi de décider si tu es prête pour lui ou non! Et je dis que tu n'es pas prête. Tu m'appartiens tant que je n'ai pas décidé du contraire. Tu me fais confiance, après tout! »

Et il la renversa sur les genoux, les pieds de chaque côté de lui sur l'oreiller et sa poitrine nue appuyée sur ses genoux encore couverts de son uniforme. Il ramena ses poignets sur le bas de son dos en les y gardant avec une main. Son sexe était rouge et dégoulinant. Elle était très avancée dans le plaisir, car si sa tête était avec Adrien, son corps était bel et bien resté avec lui et à la merci de ses caresses. Elle s'allumait toujours autant lorsqu'il la dominait et la traitait comme un jouet.

Il entra son sexe en elle et elle vint très fort en quelques secondes.

Alors qu'elle redescendait de son premier orgasme, il la prit dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien et la ramena dans la chambre pour la faire jouir de nouveau. Il lui avait promit une nuit dont elle se souviendrait longtemps après tout.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, à plusieurs reprise, Marinette reçu des messages de ChatNoir exigeant d'elle qu'elle lui envoie des photos de son corps dans diverses positions, habillée ou déshabillée, avec des indications précises sur ce qu'elle devait faire de ses mains.

Malgré le fiasco de la première photo, elle se plia à ses demandes avec une excitation incessante. Recevoir de tels ordres et les exécutés la faisait mouiller au point où elle dû se résoudre à porter des tampons. C'était ça où braver son interdiction de porter des sous-vêtements. Et elle savait que cette fois, elle n'échapperait pas à la punition s'il la reprenait à en porter.

Il lui avait promit de la baiser et de la faire jouir à la fin de ce jeu dans le premier message qu'il lui avait envoyé et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Parce que bien sûr, lui continuait à se servir d'elle. Il avait baisé sa bouche un grand total de cinq fois cette semaine.

Le samedi soir où elle travailla seule dans l'atelier de couture fut encore plus intense que le reste de la semaine et il lui envoya une demande après l'autre, si bien qu'elle dû se soulager à deux reprise.

Elle était incapable d'atteindre l'orgasme seule mais de se caresser la soulageait légèrement.

En sortant de son travail prête à foncer chez elle pour se toucher une troisième fois, elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

Elle prit un autre chemin et fit quelques détours par des rues normalement plus fréquentées que ce soir-là. Elle-même plutôt échauffée n'avait pas de prime abord remarqué le froid polaire qui régnait dans les rues ce soir-là mais en y repensant, elle se dit que cela avait dû chasser quelques badauds et quelques touristes.

Elle entendit de nouveau des pas derrière elle en prenant une nouvelle ruelle menant tout près de la boulangerie. Soupçonneuse, elle doutait fortement qu'il s'agisse de ChatNoir. Normalement, lorsqu'ils jouaient à la chasse ensemble, elle ne l'entendait pas, elle devinait sa présence grâce à quelques ombres.

À cause de ce très grand froid, elle ne voulait pas demander à Tikki de la transformer. La tempête de neige régnait sur les toits à cause des bourrasques et le froid serait encore pire la-haut et traverserait son uniforme en quelques secondes sans la protection de son manteau doublé bien chaud et des murs des immeubles qui bloquaient le vent glaciale.

Avant d'en arrivé à braver la morsure des coups de vents, elle voulu vérifier une autre possibilité. Prenant un autre détour la menant, une fois de plus vers la rue plus large mais l'éloignant de sa destination, elle sortie son téléphone.

\- 000 -

Adrien était à une réception absolument ennuyeuse où la seule distraction possible était les bouderies et les commentaires de reproches déguisés de la part de Chloé.

En adolescent joueur et capricieux, il avait inondé sa princesse de demandes pleines de fantasmes délirants pour se désennuyer.

Mais, vers les onze heures, il en avait plus qu'assez de cette soirée. Tous les discours et les conversations polies avaient été fais et son sexe bien ligoté dans son sous-vêtement ultra soutien cachant toute l'ampleur de son érection devenait non seulement douloureux mais maintenant il se mettait à l'élancer.

Il était plus que temps qu'il arrête de regarder les photos de Marinette et qu'il parte la retrouver en personne entre ses draps pour se soulager et la baiser comme il le lui avait promit.

Son téléphone personnel sonna alors et il fut intrigué de recevoir un appel de sa part.

«Allô?» répondit-il.

«Adrien» demanda-t-elle d'une voix mi-étouffée, mi-pantelante «Est-ce que c'est toi qui me suis dans la ruelle? Est-ce que tu es venue à mon travail pour t'assurer que j'étais en sécurité en rentrant chez moi?»

Le sang d'Adrien ne fit qu'un tour. Il comprit instantanément la situation et une peur panique s'empara de lui.

Il se releva en faisant tomber sa chaise au sol et s'enfuit vers la sortie d'urgence la plus près.

«Ce n'est pas moi, Mari. Et ce n'est pas lui. Sauve-toi et Défends-toi.» cria-t-il en mode combat.

Mais le timbre du téléphone indiqua que la communication avait été coupée.

Qu'avait-elle saisit de sa phrase et pourquoi, bon dieu, pourquoi la ligne avait-elle coupé?

\- 000 -

«Ce n'est pas moi, Mari. Et ce n'est pas-» entendit-elle la voix d'Adrien lui répondre.

C'était un véritable agresseur. Un de ceux qu'elle cherchait à débusquer et arrêter.

Où était-il? La voyait-elle? Et où pouvait-elle bien se cacher pour se transformer? Tous ces détours l'avaient considérablement éloignée de chez elle. Peut-être pouvait-elle se réfugier chez un ami ou dans un commerce.

Ivan habitait quelques rues plus loin. Elle cherchait un café ouvert sur la route qui s'y rendait mais ne trouvait que des portes closes. Pourquoi n'y avait-il jamais de débit de boisson lorsqu'on en cherchait un?

Et encore elle entendait distinctement des pas dans la neige qui la suivaient sans doute possible. Au coin d'une ruelle, elle tenta d'apercevoir, celui qui la suivait mais elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était également arrêté.

Cette même ruelle franchie, elle déboucha sur un tout petit parc avec seulement quelques bancs et un arbre. La demeure d'Ivan se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Mais alors qu'elle en était à la moitié, les pas se précipitèrent sur elle. Elle sauta pour placer un banc entre elle et l'homme au pas pesant.

C'est alors qu'elle vit son couteau. Et ses yeux. Il avait un couteau et elle devait choisir entre le secret de son identité et sa sécurité.

La porte de la maison d'Ivan était sur sa gauche à une dizaine de pas. Mais cette porte ne serait pas ouverte avant que cet homme ne la rattrape.

Peut-être voulait-il la violer et ne ferait pas ainsi usage de son arme dès qu'il la toucherait.

Mais, il n'y avait pas que des violeurs dans ces rues. Il y avait aussi des tueurs. Et un homme armé avait de forte chance d'en être un.

Une dernière possibilité. La vitesse.

Si elle était assez rapide pour atteindre le coin de la rue et que Tikki la transformait juste au bon moment, elle pouvait s'échapper par les airs sans qu'il ne découvre par où elle aurait pu fuir.

Avec une feinte sur la gauche, elle partie par la droite mais l'homme la rejoint en quelques enjambées.

Sa poitrine prise dans un étau par une prise de fer qui l'étouffait contre un torse d'acier, elle sentit la lame contre sa gorge.

Des deux mains, elle attrapa le poignet tenant l'arme et le repoussa de toute sa force au même moment où elle frappait le tibia de l'homme.

Elle réussit à se dégager mais pas sans une cruelle brûlure au cou lui apprenant qu'elle était blessée.

La douleur la fit crier et en réponse à son cri et au sang qu'elle vit à ses pieds sur la neige, elle entendit le cri désespéré de ChatNoir. «Princesse!»

Il était encore loin. Trop loin, lui apprit ce cri. Trop loin conclut-elle lorsque l'homme avança son bras armé dans sa direction.

Risquant le tout pour le tout, elle fonça elle-même vers lui mais en passant sur sa droite. À la droite de l'arme et si près que son propre bras passa sous l'arme pour accrocher le coude de cet homme.

Ce coude qu'elle tordit et qui se plia.

Pendant ce temps, ce temps qui s'étirait de seconde en seconde, son autre bras avait trouvé le menton et lui imposait tout l'impacte de la force de sa vitesse.

L'homme bascula au sol et elle aussi. Leurs membres emmêlés et le bras de l'homme plié.

ChatNoir atterrit à un pas d'elle et la dégagea.

L'homme était inerte et son sang s'écoulait de sa poitrine en gros bouillons et bulles d'air.

Marinette recula encore d'un pas mais même si ChatNoir l'avait redressée, elle tomba au sol à cet endroit. Pendant que le héros tentait de sauver l'homme. Elle s'effondra.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage, les sanglots la secouaient.

Au loin, très loin, une voiture de police approchait.

«Mari, écoute-moi!» commanda ChatNoir sans se détourner de l'homme qu'il avait maintenant dénué sur la poitrine et sur lequel il appuyait la chemise autour de la lame en y appliquant une pression glissante.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien? Répond-moi par pitié.» réclama-t-il.

Toujours en proie à toute cette horreur et cette panique, Marinette hoqueta : «Ça- ça v- chaton, ça va, je vais- lui, lui, lui, occupe-toi de luuuuiiii!» s'effondra-t-elle en sanglotant de plus belle.

Jamais encore elle n'avait blessé quelqu'un aussi gravement. Jamais encore elle n'avait fait couler autant de sang.

C'était contre son devoir d'héroïne. Contre le serment sacré qu'elle s'était fait à elle-même.

Même en sachant que son miraculous guérissait toutes les blessures, elle évitait toujours de frapper un adversaire dès qu'il y avait une autre solution.

Et s'il mourrait? Si la vie de cet homme prenait fin ce soir par sa faute? Parce qu'elle avait choisit de ne pas se transformer. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de dévoiler son identité. Parce qu'elle avait hésité. Parce qu'elle avait _froid_.

S'il mourrait se serait sa propre faute.

Policiers, ambulanciers, héros, voisins, ami. Un tas de gens était sur la place. Et Marinette était au sol à deux pas d'une marre de sang où gisait un tueur sur le point de trépasser.

Marinette avait elle aussi beaucoup de sang sur elle. Son propre sang surtout mais pas uniquement.

Il y avait aussi celui de l'homme.

ChatNoir chercha à la prendre dans ses bras. Il se sentait tellement, tellement fautif. S'il avait mentit à son père et prétendu ne pas pouvoir aller à cette soirée. S'il avait faussé compagnie à l'hôtesse malgré l'impolitesse que cela aurait été.

S'il avait dévoilé son identité plus tôt à Marinette et s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir l'attendre à la sortie de son travail comme il le faisait souvent.

S'ils n'avaient pas joué avec le feu.

ChatNoir voulait la prendre dans ses bras. La réconforter et l'amener aux ambulanciers pour qu'ils la soignent.

Il voulait la raccompagner chez elle. Ou même chez lui et la laver.

La glisser entre ses draps et la garder dans son lit, contre lui toute la nuit. Lui faire oublier cette horreur en lui soufflant des mots légers et lumineux à l'oreille.

Mais elle le repoussa. Elle lui asséna même une gifle sur la main qu'il avançait pour l'atteindre.

« Ne me touche pas! » ordonna-t-elle dans un cri furieux. « Je suis, je suis… sale …et souillée …et contaminée. Je suis repoussante et dangereuse et dégoûtante. »

Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers les ambulanciers attendant, résignée, qu'ils déclarent que l'homme était mort avant de recevoir à son tour des soins.

* * *

L'ambiance dans la classe était au plus bas le lundi matin. Aucun rire, aucun mot plus haut qu'un chuchotement.

Ivan avait tout vu. Au cri de ChatNoir, il avait regardé par sa fenêtre du deuxième étage et avait vu Marinette s'effondrer sur l'homme.

Il était descendu dans la rue avec les policiers, avec ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas être là. Il avait comprit. Elle avait essayé de venir lui demander de l'aide et il n'avait rien pu faire pour elle.

Ivan avait parlé à Mylène. Il lui avait tout raconté. Main dans la main, les deux amoureux avaient expliqué toute l'histoire à chaque élève de leur classe arrivant dans la cour en ce lundi matin.

Seul Adrien ne s'était pas joint à eux. Recroquevillé dans son coin et seul. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie.

Il se sentait mieux depuis l'agression. Il avait relativisé.

Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. D'accord, ils risquaient leurs vies en s'enfonçant dans les ruelles dans la nuit noire pour débusquer les criminels. D'accord, ils étaient d'une force sans mesure pour eux et les maîtrisaient efficacement et sans dégât lorsqu'ils portaient l'uniforme.

Mais il avait encore sur le cœur la peur qu'il avait ressentit une poignée de jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait fait l'appât. Et si cet homme avait réellement été armé?

Et si c'était ce tueur qui était tombé sur elle ce soir-là plutôt que ce premier violeur?

Elle serait déjà morte depuis une semaine parce que ce premier type avait bel et bien mis les mains sur elle.

Il voulait passer sa vie avec elle. L'accompagner au bal des finissants dans quelques mois, être dans l'assistance aux côtés de ses parents le jour où elle recevrait son diplôme d'études supérieures en stylisme, avoir des enfants avec elle.

Heck! Il voulait se bercer avec elle dans une balancelle placée sur le balcon de leur maison en regardant leur arrière-petits-enfants rigoler dans la cour!

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas comme ça. Pas si jeune. Et jamais!

Il ne voulait pas parcourir une terre où elle n'existait pas.

\- 000 -

Marinette était arrivée en classe avec un gros bandage au cou. Dessous, il y avait même des points de suture et elle garderait une cicatrice bien visible de cette nuit.

Elle avait failli mourir lui avait dit le médecin à l'hôpital. Mais ce n'était pas assez. L'homme était mort et elle avait tâché son parcourt d'héroïne de Paris. Elle s'en sentait maintenant indigne.

En classe, même Chloé s'était tue par respect. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et garder la mine basse.

À la pause, Marinette fixait toujours la feuille réponse qu'elle savait être remplie de tant d'erreur qu'elle ne s'était pas donné la peine de la remettre au professeur.

Elle était restée seule dans la classe lorsque les autres étaient sortis. La plupart était gênés mais Alya, Alya était sa grande amie, elle avait eu peur de la perdre. Alya gérait sa peur par l'action. Elle parlait déjà aux autres de trouver une façon de l'aider.

Marinette elle-même ignorait ce dont elle avait besoin.

Adrien était une fois de plus resté à l'écart des autres. Il était revenu sur ses pas pour la trouver dans la classe.

Il n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil. Après son éclat, celui où elle l'avait repoussé, il n'avait plus su comment l'approcher sans qu'elle se sente agressée par sa présence.

Il entra dans la classe. Grâce à une longue pratique de démarche dans les couloirs du manoir résonnants au moindre bruit, il savait passer complètement inaperçu. Mais ce jour-là, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il fit consciemment un peu de bruit sur le sol. Il reprit sa place mais se tourna vers elle. Sans un mot, il attendit.

Sans un mot, elle continua de fixer son devoir incomplet.

Avec douceur, il fit un premier geste pour rétablir ce lien qui les unissait. Il tendit la main et toucha le bout de ses doigts avec les siens. C'est tout.

Le plus petit et le moins envahissant des contacts physiques qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard vert, remplit de vie, et si grand ouvert. Ce regard qui offrait un accès direct jusqu'à son âme. Celui qu'il n'offrait qu'à elle et à son propre père.

Les larmes débordèrent une nouvelle fois de ses yeux d'azur. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'Adrien, sans laisser le contact de leurs doigts, contourna le pupitre pour venir la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne le repoussa pas.

Elle s'effondra en larme sur son épaule et laissa déborder toutes les larmes de peur, de colère, de panique, de faible estime d'elle-même, qu'elle avait retenue depuis son éclat pour son partenaire.

Et lorsque la classe revint avec des tas de bonnes intentions pour l'amener se divertir là où elle aurait la fantaisie d'aller, ils comprirent que ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin était de temps et d'écoute et de respect.

Il la garda contre lui longtemps, toute la journée. Caressant simplement son dos et partageant sa chaleur avec la sienne.

Il fallu une nouvelle semaine complète avant que Ladybug remette les pieds sur les toits de Paris. Une semaine où chaque soir, ChatNoir écrivait à Marinette pour lui dire combien il l'aimait mais où il n'exigeait aucune réponse.

C'était ce qu'il lui offrait, sa présence et sa patience.

Sur ce toit à l'abri du vent par contre, il déversa tout. Tout un grand discours sur ce qu'il pensait de leur vie et de leurs vies de héros.

Comment il voulait toujours faire les patrouilles et arrêter les criminels mais comment il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle se promène à nouveau sans uniforme pour jouer les appâts.

Et combien, il ne voulait jamais la perdre, combien il la voulait dans sa vie jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important en ce monde pour lui : son existence.

Elle ne retint pas tout ce qu'il avait dit mais promit de ne plus jamais se promener sans uniforme dans les ruelles où se promenaient les véritables prédateurs.

« Tu veux jouer ce soir? » lui proposa-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus joyeux. « Je sais que ça te remonte toujours le moral quand je te baise sans ménagement. Le lendemain, tu te promène la tête haute en marchant en long et en large pour faire passer les crampes. » se moqua-t-il.

« Ils ont fait des tests de dépistage sur ce type et m'ont dit qu'il n'avait pas de maladies transmissibles par le sang mais il y en a certaines qui ne seront pas décelables avant six mois, le sida entre autres. Évidemment, il n'est pas certain que son sang soit entré dans mes blessures.» fit-elle beaucoup plus terre à terre et sérieuse que lui. « Mais d'un autre côté, je crois qu'il faut savoir quand arrêter de jouer. Après tout, un jeu, ce n'est qu'un jeu, il ne faut pas le confondre avec la réalité. »

« Je suis bien content de t'entendre dire ça. Moi aussi, je me disais qu'il était tant d'arrêter de jouer. » fit-il en gardant son sourire et son ton léger. « Pas que je n'ai pas apprécié de jouer. J'ai autant, sinon plus, apprécié que toi. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de poursuivre. « Même si je sais de première main à quel point tout ça te faisait mouiller comme un robinet. Et comprends moi bien, je n'ai aucune intention de devenir un jour un vieux rabat-joie qui déteste jouer et qui ne parle que boulot. Mais, …j'avais plutôt hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses avec toi. »

« Les choses sérieuses? Tu sais que d'ordinaire, on dit ça lorsqu'on arrête de se tripoter et qu'on passe à la pénétration?»

« Oui, je sais mais là, je parlais de jeu. Tu sais, lorsqu'on arrête de jouer au chat et à la souris et qu'après avoir bien joué avec sa proie, le chat passe à… la mise à mort. »

« Fait bien attention à ton prochain mot ou ton prochain geste, _Chaton_! » fit Ladybug en se redressant dans une posture défensive avec un malaise complet.

Il s'avança doucement vers elle sans que son sourire de chat qui vient de trouver un bol de crème ne s'altère. Arrivé à porter de main, il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille et prononça les mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcé en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Transformation! »

Elle sursauta lorsque la lumière verte se dissipa suffisamment pour qu'elle voit qui était sous le masque. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri, mais impitoyable, il les lui retira pour se les accaparer.

Dans son hébétude et avec la tête qui lui tournait, elle le laissa faire et ne put qu'ouvrir les yeux encore plus grands lorsqu'il plongea pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Complètement stupéfaite et émue au-delà des mots, elle tourna de l'œil sous la passion et l'intensité des baisers de son grand amour.

Sans aucune merci pour l'état d'inconscience de sa proie, Adrien dévora encore et encore ses lèvres et profita éhontément de pouvoir caresser son corps selon son bon plaisir.

Après tout, il savait que maintenant, il devrait faire face à la musique et ne doutait aucunement que son amante ferait bientôt de lui sa proie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note d'auteure: J'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de mettre cette histoire en statu complet alors, j'ai décidé d'en profiter pour mettre quelques bonus. Il y a toujours les jeux et un contexte mais l'histoire était, à la base, terminée, donc, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la chronologie, je vous demande donc d'être indulgent sur le sujet.**

**De plus, comme le propos de l'histoire se termine en fin du chapitre deux, la nouvelle fin de ce texte se termine un peu brutalement. Il s'agit simplement de la fin d'un chapitre. Encore une fois, je vais devoir faire appel à votre complaisance.**

**Sur ce, merci de vous être intéressé à cette histoire, c'est grandement apprécié du fond du cœur.**

* * *

"Écarte les jambes, Princesse." lu discrètement Marinette sur son téléphone.

Il s'était passé quatre mois depuis son agression. Et les choses avaient été… plutôt sages, au niveau sexuel entre eux.

Elle n'aurait le verdict de sa contamination que dans deux mois. Avait-elle le sida, une autre maladie? Chaque maux de cœur, mal de ventre, saignement mensuel la faisait paniquer.

Et elle craignait encore plus de transmettre quelque chose à Adrien. Elle évitait tous ce qui pouvait égratigner ses doigts. Ce n'était pas facile pour une manuelle maladroite comme elle.

Par contre, tout de suite après que ChatNoir lui ait révélé être son camarade de classe/ami/béguin, elle s'était venger et bien venger de lui. Naturellement, elle l'avait principalement fait sous les traits de Ladybug alors qu'il était ChatNoir. Ainsi, ils ne risquaient rien. Elle avait pu le pousser du haut d'un toit sans crainte pour lui.

Et lui avait pris sa colère avec sa rigolade habituelle, il était remonté sur le toit en en demandant encore et elle ne s'était pas privé de lui donner satisfaction en commençant par le renvoyer d'où il venait.

Il flirtait deux fois plus et elle ne l'en repoussait que deux fois plus.

Il avait par contre sagement évité sa chambre même si elle voyait parfois son ombre perchée sur les toits lorsqu'elle revenait d'une sortie le soir avec des copines.

Jusque là, il n'avait encore rien tenté au lycée. Entre eux et devant leurs camarades, Adrien était toujours le même ami protecteur et sensible qu'il avait toujours été. Il avait été d'une patience incroyable avec elle. Si calme face à la situation que son courage déteignait sur elle.

Mais, jusque là, elle n'avait abordé le sujet qu'avec _ChatNoir_, pas avec _Adrien_. C'était surréaliste pour elle de le voir assis sur le divan qui lui faisait face en train, comme tous les autres, de faire la lecture obligatoire durant cette période à la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait utilisé son téléphone.

Elle arrivait à peine à réaliser qu'Adrien était tout cela. Ce garçon sensible et modèle et poli et ce super-héros audacieux et fort et cet amant passionné et créatif et tendre et possessif et …performant!

"Je peux pas." répondit-elle délicatement de la même façon, cachant le téléphone derrière le livre appuyé sur ses genoux. Elle retourna ensuite à sa lecture.

"Pourquoi?" reçue-t-elle à nouveau comme message.

Elle attendit une bonne minute pour s'assurer qu'aucun regard ne se tournerait vers elle. Elle s'éclaircie discrètement la gorge et écarta les jambes pendant une seconde avant de les refermer et de lui cacher à nouveau, ce qui ce trouvait et ce qui ne se trouvait pas sous ses jupes.

Il fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour qu'elle reçoive un nouveau message mais elle avait pensé qu'il avait abandonné parce qu'elle n'avait remarqué aucun mouvement de sa part.

"Hum! Délicieux. Tu ne serais pas en chaleur? Il n'y a pas de raison que tu me caches ce merveilleux spectacle. C'est tout brillant et écarlate là dessous!"

"Bien sûr que je suis en chaleur!" répondit-elle les sourcils froncés. "On est passé de 100 milles à l'heure à un arrêt complet, il y a plus de quatre mois. Et je découvre chaque jour que six mois peuvent être encore plus longs que je ne le pensais la veille. Et je te rappelle aussi que, contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas me satisfaire sans toi."

"Pas du tout, du tout? Même dans un tel état de manque?" reçu-t-elle comme réponse.

"Non. Je peux faire un peu baisser la pression mais pas franchir le mur." Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Il en avait d'ailleurs largement profité.

"Je n'ai rien fait non plus. Pas sans toi. Je t'attends." reçu-t-elle en retour.

Elle fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cet état de chose. C'était bien de son partenaire d'être aussi aveuglément loyal. "Tu ne devrais pas. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu souffres sans raison autant que moi."

"Pas sans toi." répéta-t-il avec entêtement, toujours sans laissé paraître qu'il textait. "Je suis solidaire. ;) Et tu es ma partenaire de jeux alors, je ne joue pas sans toi."

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel.

"J'ai besoin que tu sois concentré au combat. Moi, c'est à peine si je peux me contenir de faire une crise de nerf. Tu as toujours tellement d'idée. Si tu en as une pour que je t'aide…" suggéra-t-elle.

Étonnamment, même si dans le reste de sa vie, Adrien était une machine à accumuler les connaissances et faire des observations pertinentes, la créativité était l'un de ses points faibles. Cela aurait pu être un défaut mais d'un autre côté, cela créait une compatibilité entre eux. Sa propre créativité ayant tout le loisir de s'exprimer.

Par contre, il était capable de prendre le relais au combat et avait ce gigantesque réservoir de pulsions sexuelles leur fournissant toujours une quantité illimité de nouvelles idées de jeux. Elle était de loin dépassée par son imagination sur le sujet.

"Après les cours, on se trouve une coin tranquille." lui retourna-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle reçu le dernier message, Marinette releva la tête. Adrien avait le regard fixé sur elle intensément.

Heureusement, il s'agissait du dernier cours de la journée et ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps. Mais la professeure demanda un aparté avec Adrien. « Vous savez que l'usage des téléphones est interdit durant les cours. Marinette et vous êtes très discrets mais pas infaillibles. »

« Marinette » commença Adrien « n'est pas complètement remise de ce qui lui est arrivé en décembre. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée sur certains sujets. Je l'aide comme je le peux. Elle a peur de blesser les gens autour d'elle. Elle a construit un mur et se cache derrière. Je veux juste l'aider à relativiser. »

« C'est bon mais passez-lui le message que la lecture doit être terminée pour le cours de demain. Et merci d'avoir été discrets. Bonne soirée.»

« Merci Madame. » salua Adrien.

Adrien regarda partout en allant déposer ses livres dans son vestiaire. Pas de jeune fille en bleu dans la cour. Pas de Ladybug sur le toit.

Ce fut les couleurs beaucoup plus discrètes de Multimouse qui l'entraînèrent à pleine vitesse vers une classe déserte et au-dessus de la rue, directement sur le balcon de Marinette.

Adrien se retrouva assit sur la chaise pliante de la jeune fille et releva les yeux pour voir l'autre héroïne que personnifiait aussi sa petite amie.

« Alors, mon petit minou. On veut jouer au chat et à la souris? » fit-elle d'une voix tentatrice.

Adrien n'avait jamais été à la fois aussi effrayé et excité. Seul son sexe avait encore du tonus musculaire et du sang dans les veines.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne minute plus tard qu'il s'aperçu que sa bouche était grande ouverte d'admiration. À ce stade, il regardait avec la vivacité d'une nouille trop cuite ses doigts gantés de noir défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise et effleuré sa peau en d'électrisantes et subtiles caresses.

Il la laissa le déshabiller docilement, si bien qu'elle lui ordonna d'un simple haussement du sourcil de retirer lui-même ses bas et ses dessous en gardant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine de façon très maîtresse d'elle-même.

Une fois son amant complètement nu et caché uniquement par sa position bien au milieu du balcon, elle le fit se retourner et lui lia les poignets avec la corde à sauter qui était son attribut magique.

Elle le retourna et l'assit sur la chaise.

Ses doigts se glissèrent parmi les mèches blondes sur sa nuque et déjà, il envoyait la tête en arrière de bien-être. Il adorait qu'on joue dans ses cheveux et il était en manque de contact physique.

Durant plusieurs mois, il avait abusé de son corps à elle, lui demandant encore et toujours plus de contacts comme une personne en état de malnutrition ayant pour but de souffrir d'obésité.

S'en était suivit un très douloureux et très abrupte jeûne. Les mains de la jeune fille descendaient assurément vers son sexe mais beaucoup trop lentement. Et lui-même avait peur de perdre la tête avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

Les doigts agiles se perdirent dans les vallées et les creux des muscles de sa poitrine et il aurait voulu leur indiqué le bon chemin pour qu'ils se rendent plus vite à destination.

« S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît… » gémit-il. Son sexe était dur et il avait l'impression qu'il jouirait dès qu'elle l'effleurerait. « Promets-moi qu'il n'y aura pas qu'une seule fois… »

Son regard perdu captura celui captivé de sa partenaire et elle n'eu même pas besoin de répondre. Il lui accordait déjà sa confiance. Parce qu'elle avait compris qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer cruelle avec lui. Même s'il était sa proie, il souffrait déjà autant qu'elle.

Elle fit un mouvement des doigts qui envoya valdinguer son membre qui rebondit de tous côtés. Adrien ferma les yeux et arqua le dos contre la chaise de toile.

Il ne fallu que quelques allers-retours de plus à Multimouse pour le faire jouir dans sa main. Elle se servit rapidement de son boxer pour essuyer le surplus.

Elle s'assit ensuite à sa gauche et continua ses mouvements de va et vient, de haut en bas et de rapide et lent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Adrien. » le rassura-t-elle. « Je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il faut qu'un de nous deux reste sain d'esprit en permanence. Et apparemment, cet après-midi, ce sera moi. » commenta-t-elle en regardant le lent et continu flot de précum qui s'écoulait du gland.

Adrien gémissait et roulait son front contre son épaule. Il ne maîtrisa ses plaintes qu'après avoir joui une nouvelle et beaucoup plus satisfaisante fois.

Elle détacha ensuite ses poignets mais lui montra la corde. « Tu peux toucher mon corps comme tu en as envie pour te faire plaisir. Mais ne crois pas que tu es débarrassé de tes liens pour autant. Je te les remette tout de suite après. J'aime trop te regarder les porter. Et souviens-toi que si tu ne te comporte pas correctement, ils peuvent aussi te fouetter.»

Après avoir joui une cinquième fois, les dents serrées autour de la corde, Adrien s'effondra sans force à ses pieds. Multimouse aida le jeune homme somnolent et frissonnant sous la brise d'été à rejoindre le petit lit tout près pour un repos mérité.

XXX

L'ingénieur était un nouvel akuma qui avait un plan précis en tête. Le plan de construction d'une machine qui devait vraiment faire quelque chose de mauvais mais dont personne ne connaissaient précisément le but.

Il s'agissait juste d'un scientifique dont les capacités cérébrales avaient été sujet à moquerie durant la pause du midi entre collèges. Après avoir été possédé par l'akuma, il avait fait croire à une alerte incendie pour que le laboratoire soit évacué.

Maintenant seul dans le bâtiment barricadé et remplie d'outils capables de créer des pièces ou des appareils pour le programme spatial, il s'appliquait à fabriquer un appareil plus grand que lui.

Les policiers avaient réussit à obtenir les images des caméras et en voyant le costume bigarré du scientifique, avaient aussitôt averti de la présence d'un akumatisé.

Ladybug et ChatNoir s'étaient excusés de leur cours de Science sous les moqueries de leurs camarades pour leurs systèmes digestifs si synchronisés et avait foncé sur place. Franchement, Marinette se serait bien passée de la tirade de Kim. « Hey, Agreste! Arrête de la prendre dans le derrière, elle va devenir incontinente à la longue! »

Leur relation était un secret bien gardé et jusque là, personne, pas même Alya n'en soupçonnait rien. De toute façon, Marinette ne connaîtrait pas le fin mot sur son état de santé avant encore cinq semaines. Elle refusait toujours de prendre quelques risques que se soit avec la santé d'autrui pour un peu (d'accord, beaucoup) de plaisir.

L'akumatisé n'était pas l'adversaire le plus facile à battre qu'ils aient affronté, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait peut-être le look d'un nerd à lunette en temps normal, mais ce dont il manquait en muscle, il le compensait en gadgets et il travaillait très vite. Sa machine, quelque soit son usage, était déjà pratiquement terminée lorsque les héros arrivèrent à la porte de cette grande salle.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, ils durent avancer vers lui à découvert sur la dernière partie du chemin et ils perdirent l'effet de surprise. Le Scientifique eut le temps d'activer la partie « bras mécaniques » de sa machine et celle-ci se chargea de maintenir à distance les héros.

Ils remarquèrent aussi bien vite qu'elle pouvait recevoir des ordres directement depuis le cerveau de l'inventeur lorsqu'il plaça un casque sur sa tête et que les bras furent deux fois plus difficiles à éviter.

Frénétiquement, les héros cherchaient la source d'alimentation de l'appareil qui ne possédait pas de cordon électrique. ChatNoir en compris tout à coup le fonctionnement mais alors qu'il indiquait une section de la machine faite de courroies et de rouages à sa partenaire, il fut saisit par un des tentacules qu'il avait été trop distrait pour voir fondre sur lui.

« Détruit les engrenages! » lui demanda-t-il en criant alors qu'il tombait dans la partie cubique et vitrée de la machine pour s'y retrouver enfermé.

« Utilise ton cataclysme! » l'enjoignit-elle en retour mais comme il s'apprêtait à le faire après lui avoir signifié son accord, une lueur jaune le parcouru de haut en bas avant de se focaliser sur sa tête.

Le corps du ChatNoir s'arqua de douleur et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Le seul indice qu'elle avait pour dire qu'il était toujours conscient était ses yeux larmoyants qui la suivaient du regard alors qu'elle s'acharnait à tenter vainement de le rejoindre ou de fracasser le mécanisme avec son yoyo.

ChatNoir dégoûté et blessé par ce qu'il subissait, la vit avec frayeur repartir vers la sortie du laboratoire. Il savait bien qu'elle cherchait simplement un nouvel accès ou une autre façon de le délivrer mais de la voir l'aidait à supporter.

Sachant qu'elle aurait bientôt besoin de lui, il se concentra pour être capable d'utiliser son cataclysme le moment venu sans le déclencher immédiatement malgré les images perturbantes qui lui venait en tête et les sensations qui l'aveuglaient. Il sentait ses membres engourdis et sont corps lui répondait avec un temps de retard.

Elle passa par le plafond et atterrie juste au dessus des rouages en y envoyant des débris mais, les tentacules en écartèrent la plupart. Elle se retrouva tout de même au cœur du mécanisme et elle n'avait plus besoin que d'une simple distraction pour pouvoir gripper la machinerie.

De toute la puissance de ses poumons, ChatNoir hurla sa phrase d'attaque. Il n'avait toujours pas suffisamment de contrôle sur ses membres pour se délivrer ou utiliser son pouvoir mais la diversion fut efficace pour attirer l'attention du savant fou et elle eut le temps de ramasser un débris au sol pour bloquer le mouvement perpétuel qui fournissait son énergie à la création du Scientifique.

ChatNoir abattit sa main sur la paroi devant lui alors que Ladybug capturait le papillon noir. Elle retrouva le dispositif de contrôle des explosions qui lui avait servit à percer le plafond et le lança par-dessus sa tête. Mais, elle n'attendit même pas que les coccinelles ait finit de balayer les désagréments occasionnés, elle avait déjà pris ChatNoir dans ses bras.

Elle savait que quelque soit la blessure physique qu'il avait subit, il était maintenant soigné mais elle conclu rapidement qu'il était traumatisé de son expérience lorsqu'il ne fit que se serrer contre elle et lui demander pardon sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter peu importe ce qu'elle lui disait.

Il resta amorphe en apparence et plus tendu d'une corde de violon pour le dernier cours de la journée mais ensuite, elle ne voulu pas le laisser seul et arriva chez lui avant même que la voiture de son chauffeur n'entre dans la cour du manoir.

Il s'accrocha à elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de son professeure de piano. Mais ne prononçait toujours pas un mot et refusait de formuler ce qui c'était passé. Elle se demandait s'il était même capable de parler tout court.

Le trouvant si mal en point, elle décida plutôt de lui changer les idées. Et lui raconta de jolis souvenirs d'elle-même, de son enfance, qu'il écouta intensément, du moins en apparence.

Elle resta cachée au-dessus de son lit durant un très frustrant et inutile cours de piano et puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre de prévu ce soir-là, elle le ramena d'office à sa chambre.

Après un long moment passé à s'y détendre, un dîner avec ses parents où ils eurent la tendresse de ne pas le forcer à parler et un autre moment de calme avec elle, c'est dans l'obscurité de cette chambre où il se sentait en sécurité, qu'il fit face à ce qu'il venait de vivre et éclata en sanglot.

Au départ, il ne faisait toujours que lui demander pardon. Puis, il bafouilla qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir obligé à subir tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le sortie de sa crise de panique en se fâchant contre lui.

« Hé ho! Je suis Ladybug, je te rappelle. Transformée, je peux avoir le dessus sur toi dès que je le veux. Si tu avais fait quoi que ce soit dont je ne voulais pas, tu l'aurais su tout de suite! »

Il ne rit pas, ne sourit pas mais la crise de larme cessa et il retomba dans son mutisme.

Elle lui dit alors tout ce qu'elle aimait de leurs jeux. Combien cela lui manquait. Et ce qui ce passait de si bon dans son corps lorsqu'ils jouaient. Et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés dès qu'elle le pourrait.

Tard au milieu de la nuit, elle dérivait vers le sommeil lorsqu'il commença enfin à parler.

« C'était comme… un viol. Mais seulement dans ma tête. Comme s'il m'implantait des souvenirs. Mais, pas n'importe lesquelles. Je sais que tout cela n'était pas vrai mais ces images persistent comme des mauvais rêves. Je crois… qu'il a fouillé dans ma tête et trouvé… les fantasmes que j'ai eu pour toi mais que j'ai rejeté parce qu'ils étaient trop violents ou parce qu'ils t'auraient blessés pour de bon. Soudainement, l'un d'entre eux me venait en tête sans raison et l'instant d'après, j'avais l'impression de le subir. Et ça paressait si réel. Et ça faisait tellement mal… »

Elle ne fit que caresser ses mèches pour l'aider à se détendre. Il appuya la tête sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai vu cette silhouette noir gravé très profondément des mots dans ma chaire avec un couteau. Je crois que celui-là c'était le plus dégoûtant de tous. Je me suis vu pieds et point liés sur le comptoir d'un bar et des hommes faisaient la file pour me violer et ça n'en finissait jamais, ça durait des jours. Dans une autre image, j'étais complètement nu et attaché, les bras et jambes écartées, complètement exposé durant un cocktail comme une partie du décor...»

Après une courte pause pour avaler un sanglot durant lequel il fit un effort pour chasser toutes ces images, il reprit avec plus d'insistance.

« Mon corps va bien, je n'ai mal nulle part mais ma mémoire est remplie de blessures. Il m'a implanté de faux souvenirs aussi vivants que les vrais et tous plus traumatisants les uns que les autres. Mais je suis content d'une chose. »

« Quoi donc, chaton? » sourit Marinette. Vous pouviez compter sur Adrien pour toujours voir le coté positif en tout!

« Dans tous ces souvenirs, c'est moi qui était la victime. Si j'avais été l'agresseur, je sais que je n'aurais jamais été capable de m'en remettre. De cette façon, au moins j'ai une chance. »

XXX

ChatNoir peinait sous l'effort. Bombardé de frustration venant de plusieurs côtés de sa vie, il n'avait que peu (voir pas du tout) dormit depuis trois jours. Et cela se ressentait maintenant dans ses habiletés au combat.

Quand ce n'était pas sa peur d'échouer qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, c'étaient les cauchemars de l'ingénieur qui se pointaient au milieu de ses rêves et le réveillaient aussitôt. Heureusement, il était capable de chasser bien vite ses images superficielles. Elles ressemblaient maintenant à des films d'horreur regardés juste avant d'aller dormir.

Entre les exigences de son père qui lui demandait 100% de son temps. Sa propre vie (il fallait bien qu'il fasse une apparition en cours à l'occasion) et la présence du Papillon dans les rues de Paris qui s'accrochait comme un disque rayé à sa litanie de demandes des miraculous, Adrien se sentait tourner de l'œil.

En d'autres circonstances, il aurait ventilé en abusant de la chaleur du corps de Marinette mais d'un côté, celle-ci ne voulait toujours rien savoir de le laisser l'approcher tant qu'elle n'était pas 100% certaine d'être clean et d'un autre, elle-même était maintenant une boule de nerf sur le sujet.

Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine d'attente avant de passer son test de dépistage. Le rendez-vous était même à l'horaire. Mercredi 15h. Elle était donc, plus que jamais, consciente du problème et ne laissait personne l'approcher. Même les accrochages dans les corridors de l'école la faisaient sursauter notablement.

ChatNoir poussa sur ses jambes, leur demandant toute la force qu'il leur restait, qu'importe qu'il doive passer le reste de la journée assit et soit incapable de défilé comme l'exigeait son père en soirée. Ladybug et l'akumatisé l'avait distancé.

L'héroïne était plutôt fière d'elle-même. L'akumatisé était coincé dans un petit atelier vide et désaffecté. Loin de la population, elle pouvait enfin se concentrer et donner la pleine mesure de son talent à la réussite de ce combat.

L'adversaire était pour le moins étrange. Alors que le Papillon affectionnait particulièrement créer des tenues extravagantes pour ses minions, cette fois, son envoyé semblait à peine humain. Oh, bien sur, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il y avait eu Horrificator entre autres.

Par contre, bien loin de ressembler à un chewing-gum à la fraise, ce vilain avait des airs de famille avec Goloum du seigneur des anneaux ou Dobby et Kreature venus d'Harry Potter. Il était osseux, le crâne dégarni, avait un long nez, de longues oreilles et un haillon était le dernier rempart de sa (probablement très petite) pudeur.

Ses pouvoirs se limitaient à sa forme physique, il pouvait aussi s'accrocher aux murs et il était vraiment véloce. Ladybug s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Où était-il? Comment aurait-il pu sortir de cette pièce barricadée par des planches aux fenêtres? Elle fouillait partout du regard pour trouver un trou dans un mur ou une cachette mais il n'y avait rien.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une énorme main se plaquer sur sa bouche et son nez pendant que les bras (et le corps) qui l'accompagnaient se refermaient autour d'elle. Elle comprit instantanément son erreur. Il pouvait se rendre invisible. Ou du moins, très bien se camoufler dans l'environnement grâce à ce look si particulier.

Un cri étouffé lui échappa, elle avait de moins en moins d'air pour respirer. Elle avait beau se débattre autant qu'elle pouvait, elle se rapprochait doucement de l'asphyxie. Avec en dernière pensée horrifiée, un souvenir de cette terrible agression de l'hiver précédent qui avait chamboulé sa vie, un voile noir descendit devant son regard et sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour ce cri que ChatNoir avait poussé dans la nuit en réalisant qu'il arriverait trop tard.

Ladybug se réveilla en toussant et crachant une substance froide et visqueuse qui tapissait l'intérieur de sa bouche. Son corps se battait pour reprendre de l'air et ses poumons brulaient comme jamais. Cependant, malgré ses spasmes et ses soubresauts, son corps était maintenu au sol.

Malgré ses yeux remplis de sueur et de larme, elle tenta de faire le point sur sa situation. Son visage était enduit de cette gélatine collante et froide et sa poitrine semblait être dans le même état. À son grand soulagement, elle portait toujours son uniforme. Donc, ses miraculous ne lui avaient pas été retirés. Par contre, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il y avait un poids sur chacun de ses membres. Elle réussit finalement, à regarder autour d'elle.

Ce qu'elle vit, la fit se glacer d'horreur. Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait le petit morceau de chiffon dissimulant l'entre-jambe du vilain donc,… Elle baissa le regard pour rencontrer celui complètement fou de la créature et… sa langue.

Ce "type" souriait et grimaçait. Sa langue, elle était énorme, mauve, couverte de veines saillantes et poisseuse de salive épaisse comme un gel.

D'une attaque inattendue, il enfonça sa langue dans le sexe de Ladybug. Malgré l'uniforme, elle fut pénétrée par ce muscle ferme. Et à sa grande honte, un plaisir né d'une abstinence forcée de six mois glissa sur elle pour se rassembler en un point précis. Le dégoût en était au moins aussi puissant que le plaisir.

Mais comme cette langue ressortait pour mieux revenir en elle encore et encore et la fouiller toujours plus profondément malgré l'uniforme, ce dégoût ne fit que se mélanger à son plaisir et elle fut bientôt incapable de combattre.

Chaque fois, que cette chose énorme se retournait en elle pour frotter fermement l'une des grosses veines sur son clitoris, elle passait tout près de l'orgasme, pour sa plus grande horreur.

ChatNoir ne comprit pas tout de suite, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux en entrant dans cet entrepôt. Il fallu quelques battements de cœur pour que cette vision prenne un sens dans son esprit.

Ladybug était couchée au sol de cette pièce où le soleil de midi entrait abondamment par les fentes entre les planches posées sur les fenêtres. L'akumatisé la maintenait par les poignets avec ses pieds pointus et par les chevilles avec ses mains. Sa tête chauve était au niveau de son entre-jambes. Et il lui faisait… quelque chose.

Ladybug, pleurait doucement et gémissait. Elle se débâtait à peine mais semblait, de toute façon, n'avoir aucun angle pour utiliser la force de l'adversaire à son avantage.

Puis, il vit cet objet mauve apparaître et s'enfoncer rudement entre les cuisses de sa partenaire. Il remarqua alors son sexe. Il était envahi par la langue démesurément épaisse de cette créature et définitivement plus large que tout ce qu'il avait pu y enfoncer lui-même. Il était carrément en train de la violer!

Un voile rouge s'abattit devant ses yeux. Manœuvrant son bâton comme une batte de base-ball, il le fit ricocher de toutes ses forces sur la tête ronde. Le thud creux créé par l'impact ne le ramena qu'à moitié vers la réalité. Juste le minimum nécessaire pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

Faire cesser l'existence de cette chose. Avec le peu de compassion que son état de rage lui permettait, il poussa Ladybug à purifier le Papillon et restaurer la ville.

Mais dans un acte vengeur. Alors, que sa partenaire reprenait son souffle et se centrait sur son corps. Alors, qu'un petit homme mince dans la soixantaine gémissait et remuait sur le sol, ChatNoir appela son cataclysme en chuchotant et termina l'existence de cet akuma.

Si, comme il le pensait possible, chaque akuma était dédié à un pouvoir en particulier, il avait décidé que celui-ci n'avait plus droit à la vie pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa bien-aimée.

Sans s'attarder pour l'état émotif de la victime, dès lors que sa vie ne fut plus un souci malgré le solide coup qu'il lui avait porté, ChatNoir emporta Ladybug dans ses bras et fila comme le vent jusqu'à la ramener dans le nid de confort qu'était la propre chambre de la jeune fille.

À grand renfort de glaces, de serviettes et compresses chaudes, de câlins, il enveloppa sa moitié de réconfort avant même de la questionner sur son état. Il savait déjà qu'elle ne saignait pas mais lui demanda tout de même si elle ressentait le besoin de voir un professionnel ou de prendre un anti-douleur.

«Non, je voudrais juste prendre une douche pour reprendre mes esprits. Tu veux bien m'attendre ici. Je serais pas contre un câlin ensuite.»

Il écouta patiemment l'eau de la douche couler et attendit encore ensuite. Nerveusement, dans un éclair de tendresse inquiète, il descendit à la boulangerie réclamer son dessert préféré à ses parents.

Tikki tenta de le rassurer. L'uniforme magique s'était assuré de conserver l'invulnérabilité et l'intégrité du corps de sa porteuse. Sa peau n'avait pas été déchirée ni à l'extérieur, ni à l'intérieur.

Une fois Marinette finalement revenue et habillée de son moins sexy et plus familier ensemble de nuit, elle laissa Adrien l'envelopper d'affection dans son étreinte.

«Dis-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Et vraiment honnêtement. Comment tu vas? De quoi as-tu besoin? Je m'en veux tellement! Je m'en veux à un point!» La fatigue physique et maintenant le choc, se lisait clairement sur le visage d'Adrien.

Elle attrapa son visage entre ses paumes et l'obligea à la regarder bien en face pour qu'il voit toute sa sincérité dans son regard.

«Je crois que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde.» lui assura-t-elle. «Si toi et moi nous n'avions pas fait tous ces jeux, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réussit à passer à travers ça. Je ne sais pas quel était le but du Papillon en laissant un tel être me faire ça, peut-être espérait-il me blesser intérieurement puisqu'il n'y a jamais réussit sur la surface de mon corps. Toujours est-il que si tu ne m'avais pas si souvent poussé au-delà de mes limites, si tu ne m'avais pas si amoureusement poussée à apprécier le sexe edgy, j'aurais vécu une expérience affreuse et j'en aurais peut-être été brisée et vraiment blessée. Il était si énorme…» s'effraya-t-elle en décalé.

«Mais, la seule chose que j'en garde est le dégoût d'avoir été touchée par quelqu'un qui me dégoûtait et qui n'était pas toi. Tu sais, il y a des filles qui acceptent de tenir un stand de bisous dans les fêtes foraines. Ce faisant, elles en sont réduites à embrasser de dégoûtants personnages. Bien, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ces filles acceptent de le faire, mais maintenant je peux comprendre ce qu'elles ressentent lorsqu'elles se demandent comment s'en sortir. C'est comme ça que je me sens.»

Elle se serra contre lui pour rechercher sa chaleur en soupirant. «Je n'ai pas mal, je ne me sens pas plus dérangée qu'après n'importe quel autre combat. Mais j'ai l'impression de m'être fait voler un baiser par quelqu'un de dégoûtant. Et bien aussi, peut-être… Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir marcher demain. Il y a vraiment été plus fort que toi.»

«Je suis à ta disposition, ma belle. J'ai l'impression que j'ai, moi aussi, grand besoin d'une journée de repos. Et je ne connais pas de meilleur endroit pour cela qu'ici et maintenant, avec toi.»


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Dupain était un homme fier de sa famille comme de son métier. Fier de sa boulangerie, fier de ses produits, fier qu'ils plaisent aux Parisiens comme aux touristes. Parler avec les clients le rendait heureux.

Et ce client en particulier ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Habitant un quartier plus éloigné, c'était la première fois qu'il visitait la renommée boulangerie de Tom et il en était très satisfait.

Un nouveau client fidèle, se disait le boulanger. Par contre, sa femme ne semble pas convaincue. Pour un peu, on croirait qu'elle a peur d'être vu dans cet endroit.

« Tu ne devrais pas acheter quelque chose venant de ce magasin contaminé! » répondit Madame à Monsieur lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui la mettait en rogne. « Leur fille à le sida. Comment savoir ce qu'elle a touché? Comment peut-on être sûrs qu'elle ne s'est pas coupée sur la machinerie? »

Le client ne savait plus quoi penser. Marinette qui allait sortir par la porte de l'appartement en passant devant celle donnant sur la boulangerie en avait entendu suffisamment. Mais Tom explosa lui aussi.

« Vous apprendrez, Madame, qu'il n'y a personne de plus conscient de son état potentiel que ma fille. On ne sait pas encore si elle est contaminée ou non. Elle n'a pas encore passé son test. Et malgré cela, elle s'oublie et se prive comme si elle était malade parce qu'elle ne veut pas prendre de risque. Elle n'a plus fait de couture, activité qu'elle adore par-dessus tout, pour ne pas risquer de se piquer avec une aiguille. Elle n'a plus mis les pieds dans la boulangerie depuis que c'est arrivé et on a dû se passer de son aide. Mais, par-dessus tout, pas un instant, elle n'a pensé à elle-même. Elle a complètement occulté le fait qu'elle pouvait mourir trop tôt de cette maladie. Elle ne pense qu'à protéger tous ceux qui l'approchent… »

xxx

Mercredi 15h. Depuis quelques minutes, Marinette était entrée par la porte principale de cette clinique. Depuis presque autant de temps, ChatNoir, héros de Paris, pouvait être vu marchant de long en large sur le toit d'un immeuble avec suffisamment de vigueur pour que les parisiens doutent que le revêtement reste intact.

Une demi-heure plus tard, cependant, il disparu sans demander son reste lorsque son regard rencontra celui d'une jeune fille sur un trottoir accompagnée d'une dame qui ne pouvait qu'être sa mère.

Rapidement, les deux femmes furent stoppées dans leur retour à la maison par une tornade blonde qui n'était autre qu'un grand et magnifique jeune homme qui étreignit rapidement la jeune femme.

Entre temps, elle avait composé un rapide message pour rassurer ses amis les plus proches mais ce correspondant en particulier n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et voulait l'entendre de sa bouche même.

« S'il-te-plaît» réclama-t-il lamentablement, incapable d'en dire plus.

«J'ai rien…» fit-elle d'une voix brisée de soulagement. «On va pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, toute cette histoire est derrière nous.»

Il se recula et hocha la tête en rencontrant son regard «Mari, est-ce que tu voudrais, venir faire une balade à la campagne avec moi?» lui demanda-t-il.

À leurs côtés, Sabine fit un petit sourire. Elle savait bien que les deux jeunes gens étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre plus que de raison même s'ils n'étaient toujours pas un couple.

«Demain ou ce soir…?» fit Marinette. Il était un peu tard pour une virée à l'extérieur de la ville.

«Non» expliqua Adrien «Dans cent ans. Je veux que dans cent ans tu sois encore dans ma vie et qu'on aille faire cette balade main dans la main. Peu importe quel sera notre vie. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à attendre le jour de cette balade à tes côtés.»

Tous trois trop émus ne purent retenir leurs larmes. Le soulagement de savoir que Marinette n'était pas condamnée. Marinette avait été si frénétique et centrée uniquement sur la contagion qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune place pour sa propre inquiétude ou celle des autres pour sa propre vie.

Marinette scella sa réponse et sa promesse pour Adrien d'un baiser passionné qui ne résista pas à leur émotion et ils s'effondrèrent tous les trois dans les bras les uns des autres à la pure curiosité des passants.

XXX

Le samedi soir suivant au manoir

Monsieur Agreste avait bien compris qu'Adrien n'accepterait pas un non de sa part. Il avait un fils formidable et concilient qui le respectait lui et ses demandes, mais parfois, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Marinette, Adrien pouvait être intraitable.

Et puis, la demande était simple. Il voulait inviter ses trois amis à passer la nuit dans sa chambre pour célébrer la grande nouvelle que Marinette avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt.

La soirée avait été simple et joyeuse et légère. Ils avaient faits les fous et dit toutes les bêtises innocentes qui leurs passaient par la tête.

Le sommeil les avait cependant gagnés assez tôt. Quatre terminals en fin d'année scolaire qui avaient été sur les nerfs en attendant une réponse qui pouvait changer leur vie…

Marinette, encore plus nerveuse que les autres, se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Quatre amis faisant une fête dans une chambre et dormant tous ensembles avaient ses avantages, la salle de bain attenante n'en était pas une.

Marinette avait peur de réveiller l'un d'entre eux en tirant la chaîne. D'un autre côté, ce manoir ne manquait pas de salle de bain. Il y en avait une pour les visiteurs dans le hall qu'elle pouvait utiliser facilement et sans déranger personne.

Elle sortie donc en chemise de nuit, ses pas silencieux parce qu'elle était pieds nus.

Revenant toujours aussi silencieusement par les corridors, elle sentie une main se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'appeler et un bras la coller fortement contre un corps dur.

« Tu allais quelque part princesse? » questionna une voix à son oreille. Et sitôt ensuite, les bras la libérèrent pour son plus grand soulagement, la laissant se reprendre. Mais, son partenaire la tenait toujours contre lui dans une étreinte amoureuse, avec son visage enfouie dans sa chevelure libre.

La sentant plus détendue, il glissa cependant de nouveau et très lentement les mains sur elle pour la reprendre plus fermement. Il voulait la dominer comme un prédateur pas la traumatiser.

Incapable de parler, elle bougea la tête de gauche à droite. Elle respira lourdement par le nez, la main sur son visage la serrait si fort qu'elle en avait un peu mal. L'homme derrière elle passa son visage sur sa nuque et huma son odeur. Une main dégagea un accès à son cou et une langue parcourut cette parcelle de peau.

Avec sa vitesse supérieure à la sienne, ChatNoir la retourna et la recoula contre le mur. Il enfouit une nouvelle fois son visage dans son cou et le mordilla avant de respirer son odeur à nouveau.

« J'ai faim. » souffla-t-il avec un râle de bête sauvage. « Tu es ma proie. Je vais te dévorer. » lui affirma-t-il. Marinette sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et tout n'était pas que du pur plaisir. Son partenaire de jeux semblait vraiment motiver pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Ils avaient baisé trois fois dans la soirée de mercredi à jeudi avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre. Mais, que la fréquence des nuits de jeux soit rapide ne la surprenait pas. Cependant, la présence du héros en uniforme dans un manoir où il n'était pas sensé se trouver ajoutait encore à la sensation de l'interdit.

Il releva la tête et la regarda sans qu'aucune émotion ne laisse deviner ses intentions. Elle essaya de contenir la peur irrationnelle qui voulait l'envahir.

Sans prévenir, il posa lourdement sa paume entre sa gorge et sa poitrine. Marinette pouvait sentir les griffes contre sa peau tendre. C'est le bruit d'une déchirure pour lui indiqua ce que faisait le prédateur. Lentement la main parcouru l'avant de sa robe de nuit blanche et la fendit du col jusqu'à la cuisse.

Marinette senti la froideur parcourant les couloirs de marbres caresser sa poitrine. Empoignant un pan du tissus dans chaque main, ChatNoir termina de dénuder l'avant de son corps. Le vêtement pendait toujours sur ses épaules lorsqu'il appuya son corps couvert de l'uniforme de combat contre sa peau dénudée.

Elle sentie son sexe mouiller malgré elle et le contact entre celui-ci le kevlar ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était en train de souiller le matériel de la tenue.

Il ramena ses mains au dessus de sa tête et sans douceur, sépara ses jambes en forçant un genou entre elles. Son intimité la plus secrète était frottée sans ménagement sur ce rude matériel.

L'interdit de la situation, la peur d'être pris, la brutalité de son partenaire retrouvée et surtout l'idée d'être utilisée comme le jouet sexuel qu'elle était pour lui, la firent mouillée abondamment et un flot continu de doux soupirs rauques se déversa de sa gorge.

Il prit ensuite ses lèvres et l'embrassa en retenant sa tête. Son autre main descendit jusqu'à son genou qui fut ramener par-dessus la hanche. La deuxième jambe remonta également.

Une main impudiquement placée sur son derrière pour la porter à la bonne hauteur, Marinette s'accrochait au coup du héros alors qu'il tirait complètement la fermeture éclair de son uniforme, libérant son sexe.

Son amant déplaça les mains un mouvement à la fois, et Marinette se retrouva coincée au mur par les paumes qui retenaient chacune de ses cuisses en place.

Avec aisance, il bougea son bassin et positionna son sexe devant sa fleur complètement exposée.

Le membre de ChatNoir était complètement en érection. Dur et dressé, il n'avait aucun besoin de ses mains pour le maintenir en place. Il suffit d'un coup de hanche au bon moment, pour que ce pénis disparaisse complètement dans le ventre minuscule qui se trouva ainsi bien remplit.

Marinette avait beau être déjà humide, les muscles intérieurs de son sexes n'étaient nullement préparés à cette invasion. Il fallu un peu d'ajustement pour qu'ils s'accommodent de leur nouvelle situation.

ChatNoir soupira de plaisir un simple petit oui, soulignant ainsi qu'il avait très bien sentit le mouvement intérieur. Il commença ensuite à bouger. Lentement mais surement. Coinçant cette fois sa partenaire et enfonçant son bassin dans le mur à chaque coup donné.

Elle ramena les jambes haut sur son dos dans une position agréable et croisa les chevilles.

Elle sentait le membre la remplir encore et encore et buter contre la paroi de son sexe. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules.

ChatNoir attrapa ses hanches et accéléra le rythme. Il joui une première fois bien au fond de son sexe et Marinette révulsa les pupilles de plaisir en sentant le liquide chaud en elle. ChatNoir avait à peine ralentit mais n'avait fait aucune fausse note dans son rythme régulier et sûr.

Et il était resté toujours aussi dur. Il pris donc encore plus de vitesse, se fiant à ses pouvoirs magiques pour dépasser la vitesse des capacités humaines. Ils avaient connu six mois d'abstinence, et ce soir, il prenait sa revanche.

Dès qu'il vit qu'elle allait crier de plaisir, il enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche lui faisant un garrot efficace de sa langue imposante, ne résistant pas au plaisir de la ressortir pour mieux l'entrée de nouveau entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit que ses vocalises diminuaient.

Son corps ne résista pas longtemps à ce traitement et elle joui rapidement de nouveau, mais sans aucun égard pour son état, ChatNoir ne manqua pas un coup de bassin. Encore et toujours, il s'enfonçait en elle. Mais il profita tout de même de sa jouissance.

Alors même, que ses yeux tournaient encore une fois dans leurs orbites, indiquant qu'il jouissait une nouvelle fois, il trouva l'entrée de son utérus et s'y enfonça autant qu'il pu, la défonçant efficacement à plusieurs reprises et poursuivant toujours implacablement la pénétration.

Marinette se sentait déchirée de l'intérieur tout en sachant qu'il n'en était rien. ChatNoir avait un membre long et épais mais elle savait être capable de le prendre en entier.

Il suffit un pincement du pouce et de l'index sur l'un de ses mamelons pour envoyer Marinette au septième ciel une nouvelle fois.

Elle pouvait déjà sentir un mélange de liquide sortir en abondance de son sexe pour s'accrocher en lourdes goûtes sur ses fesses. Les coups de butor lents, profonds et réguliers que ChatNoir lui imposa alors, les firent finalement la quitter.

Son partenaire de sexe s'appliquait à ressortir le plus possible de son antre sans la quitter complètement. Mais la différence entre la chaleur de cette chair gorgée de sang et la fraicheur ambiante excitait encore davantage son sexe. Et chaque fois que ChatNoir revenait se glisser lentement et profondément en elle, avec cette lenteur agonisante, elle se sentait frôler l'orgasme sans l'atteindre.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulu briser. Dans un nouveau mouvement de bassin sous un angle différent, il toucha quelque chose situé un peu plus haut en elle et elle se sentit partir vers les cieux pour une quatrième fois en quelques minutes.

Il jouit une nouvelle fois bien au fond d'elle avec un rude coup de hanche accompagné de sa poigne sur ses hanches légèrement trop forte pour se qu'elle pouvait apprécier. Alors qu'elle était à peine consciente des jets de liquide qui venaient à nouveau d'exploser en elle et sans attendre qu'elle retrouve son équilibre, dès qu'il eut finit de se vider de nouveau, il la bascula sur son épaule tête en bas, lui faisant voir des étoiles.

À proximité de sa chambre, il se transforma et Adrien recoucha Marinette dans son propre lit.

Il ne la recouvrit pas du drap pour autant. Il avait peut-être légèrement calmé sa faim mais était loin d'entre repu de son contact.

Durant six mois, il avait été privé de la toucher, de l'effleurer, de la tâter, de la ploter et avait bien l'intention de profiter de son vêtement impudiquement détruit pour abuser de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce jour-là, Marinette se doutait qu'Adrien sauterait sur elle. Il y avait trois semaines qu'ils avaient recommencé à baiser et elle se doutait qu'il avait eu amplement le temps de concocter un nouveau plan démoniaque pour réaliser l'un de ses nombreux fantasmes.

Elle avait remarqué la tension en lui juste à une variation de son sourire lorsqu'il l'accueillit dans la classe. Nerveuse qu'elle était, elle ne cessa de gigoter sur son banc.

Si bien qu'à la première pause. Il s'approcha d'elle tout naturellement pour lui glisser. : « Soit tu arrêtes, soit je t'amène dès maintenant dans le placard à balai pour te baiser contre la porte. Ton odeur de chatte en chaleur chatouille même mes narines humaines. »

« Désolée » fit-elle contrite « C'est juste un peu d'anticipation. Tu es libre ce soir n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, je suis tout à toi à partir de 21h. Mais si tu continues de m'allumer, je me cache et je te laisse toute seule toute la fin de semaine! »

Marinette passa tellement de temps à regarder Chloé pour se calmer durant le reste de l'après-midi, que la blonde finit par s'en énervée.

« Dis donc, Dupain-Cheng. Je sais bien que je suis la plus admirable créature que la terre ait portée, mais arrête de rêver. Je ne suis pas pour toi! » lâcha la riche bitch en pleine classe.

« Oh désolée, je cherchais un concept de mode qui serait capable de te faire paraître humaine. » contra Marinette.

La classe éclata de rire et la professeur en reprit le contrôle en sermonnant Marinette pour ne pas avoir été attentive au sujet.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, la pause du midi résonnait et Marinette reçu un message de ChatNoir. Adrien marchait loin devant elle et était presque arrivé à la porte.

« Trouve une fille, je veux la partager avec toi. » Suivait une heure et une adresse. Marinette pensait qu'il s'agissait de l'appartement où il l'avait déjà amené, celui qui était tout rénové.

« Hum» pensa-t-elle. «Et si moi aussi je m'amusais un peu. Après tout, il n'a pas dit le contraire… »

Elle se doutait bien qu'il pensait qu'elle demanderait à Alya. En fan absolue des héros, la bloggeuse sauterait au plafond et accepterait probablement la proposition de ChatNoir en remerciant le ciel et acceptant docilement toutes les conditions.

Mais, il y avait plus d'un inconvénient à ce choix. D'abord, soyons pratique, Alya était dans sa semaine. Ensuite, Marinette ne voulait en aucune façon qu'Alya n'apprenne qu'elle couchait avec ChatNoir, ni même avec Adrien d'ailleurs.

Et il y avait aussi… que Marinette n'avait pas envie de partager Adrien avec Alya.

Sans compté, qu'il y avait Nino.

Et, bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas prendre n'importe quelle fille. Elle-même était suffisamment accro au sexe edgy pour apprécier tout ce qui passait par la tête de son amant mais ça ne plairait pas nécessairement à toutes, peu importe la masculinité du mâle en présence.

Par contre, Marinette avait devant elle, une opportunité vraiment tentante. En passant les portes de la bibliothèque, elle trouva celles qu'elle cherchait.

Adrien marchait nerveusement de long en large dans le salon de l'appartement. Il avait été nettoyé et il en avait fait le tour pour s'assurer que tout y était adéquat. Il essayait encore de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour encore augmenter le confort de la situation.

Ceci pour éviter de penser au fait que Marinette se déplacerait dans les rues sombres de la ville après la nuit tombée. Bien sur, elle ne serait pas seule mais il aurait préféré la suivre et la protéger. Depuis qu'il était arrivé trop tard, il ne cessait de s'en vouloir.

Finalement, il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant l'immeuble, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur pour voir Marinette sortir d'un taxi. Il se calma instantanément, soulagé.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur lui-même. Il avait retiré ses gants un après l'autre en gardant le contact avec son miraculous en permanence. Son uniforme était ouvert et ramené très bas sur sa taille et menaçait de dévoiler son intimité à chaque pas. Hormis le fait que cela était magiquement impossible, il restait collé à sa peau tant qu'il n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Ses oreilles bien en place, sa queue le suivait au sol, prête à réagir au moindre changement de ses émotions.

Il s'installa confortablement sur le divan comme s'il y était depuis un moment. Les bras croisés sous la tête tout comme les chevilles et le regard au plafond.

Par le battant entrouvert, il entendit des voix et ses pas se rapprocher de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-il la quasi certitude qu'il y avait là trois personnes?

Ravi de ce qu'il découvrit cependant, la porte lui révéla trois excitantes jeunes filles qu'il connaissait bien et avec qui il avait passé la journée, mais qui ne lui coupèrent pas moins le souffle.

Rose se tenait entre Juleka et Marinette. La blondeur, l'ébène, la grandeur, le charme, la joie de vivre, la force de chacune magnifiant les autres. Simplement à cette vision, son sexe se durcit.

Il se retourna lascivement sur le côté pour les regarder de face.

« ChatNoir? C'est vraiment lui? » souffla Rose dont les joues se colorèrent tout comme celles de Juleka.

Le héros ne pu retenir un sourire de fauve et sa queue se plaça d'elle-même sur sa hanche avant de se mettre à battre doucement, montrant ainsi qu'elle était réelle.

Fascinée, les deux jeunes filles le fixèrent les lèvres entrouvertes. Bon sang, pourvue qu'il ait assez de force en lui-même pour les prendre un nombre de fois suffisante pour calmer la faim dévorante qu'elles lui donnaient.

Il fut tout à coup très conscient qu'il s'apprêtait à baver et porta une attention accrue à ses mouvements en se relevant fluidement pour se reprendre.

« Bonsoir mes jolies princesses » souffla-t-il la voix rauque d'émotion une fois arrivé très près d'elle.

Il fit un pas vers Marinette et huma son cou avant de la contourner pour la serrer contre lui. Il en profita pour se donner un léger plaisir d'un mouvement de hanche sur son derrière.

Jusque là, Marinette avait été calme, effacée et soumise. Mais à cause de son mouvement, elle s'arqua contre lui et releva une main tremblante vers son cœur. Elle était désespérément en manque, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu veux bien nous présenter, ma belle chérie. » fit-il d'une voix sure pour l'aider à se reprendre.

« Oui » répondit automatiquement sa maîtresse. « Rose trouve notre histoire d'amour affreusement romantique. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera ravie d'y tenir un petit rôle. Et Juleka n'a peur de rien. Elle est prête à toutes les audaces. »

« Avez-vous déjà connue un homme, mes demoiselles? » demanda-t-il en glissant le bout de la langue de bas en haut dans le cou de son amante.

Juleka fit non de la tête. Mais Rose précisa pour elles avec un immense sourit d'anticipation. « Non, mais on a l'habitude de se pratiquer entre nous. Techniquement, il y a longtemps que nous ne sommes plus vierges. »

« Ah! Quels joyaux de prix vous faites, toutes les deux. Je suis certain qu'avec trois magnifiques fleurs comme vous, ce soir le serai l'homme le plus comblé de la terre! » fit-il en restant dans son personnage. « Heureusement, j'ai apporté plus de jouets que nécessaire. » taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il se plaça ensuite face à Marinette pour prendre son visage entre ses paumes et l'embrasser avec tant d'intensité, que son amoureuse chancela. Il poussa sa veste de sur ses épaules et celle-ci tomba au sol. Il la délaissa immédiatement après et elle dû écarter les jambes pour garder l'équilibre.

« Si tu aidais ma princesse à se déshabiller Rosie. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va avoir besoin de tes mains secourables. » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille au visage brillant.

Adrien embrassa ensuite Juleka en se plaçant de la même façon mais le baiser était plus délicat, ils se découvraient l'un l'autre. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il embrassait une autre fille et à ce qu'il en savait, la première fois qu'elle embrassait un homme.

Il ne fit pas durer le baiser même si elle y avait répondu. Il la regarda dans les yeux voulant savoir si elle était d'accord à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il reprit ses lèvres mais les délaissa rapidement pour parcourir son cou. Un à un, il fit tomber ses vêtements déposant des baisers et des caresses sur ses épaules.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus que ses sous-vêtements, il se plaça derrière elle et écarta sa longue chevelure pour reprendre ses baisers mais cette fois, tout en regardant Rose et Marinette.

Elles avaient déjà une longueur d'avance sur eux. Il ne restait plus sur elles que les dessous de Rose et elles s'embrassaient profondément tandis que Marinette taquinait le mamelon de Rose.

Il retira le soutien-gorge de Juleka avant d'empaumer ses seins. Il voulu retourner son visage vers lui pour la regarder à nouveau au fond des yeux mais elle était plus grande que Marinette. Avec elle, ses trucs habituels ne marcheraient pas, il devait en trouver de nouveaux.

De toute façon, il savait que la jeune fille préférait être admirée sans avoir de contact visuel avec son vis-à-vis. Il prit une note mentale de penser plus tard à la photographier nue, elle en serait surement excitée.

Il parcourut son corps de ses mains, la découvrant et la caressant. Il en profita pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser intensément.

Il la relâcha ensuite et l'entraîna vers les filles.

Elles s'embrassaient toujours et il en profita pour mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Marinette. Il fut ravi de lui tirer quelques frissons avec ce simple geste. Il se dit qu'elle adorerait être mordu ce soir.

Elle délaissa rapidement Rose pour reporter toute son attention sur lui.

« Vous êtes toutes trois si magnifiques je crois que je vais avoir besoin que tu me soulages un peu ma chérie. J'ai là, deux corolles à défleurer et j'ai peur de me comporter comme une bête sans un peu d'aide. »

Marinette comprit le message mais plutôt que de répondre à son indirect commandement de se placer immédiatement à genoux, elle se rebella et commença par embrasser son cou et descendre doucement ses baisers sur sa poitrine jusqu'à rejoindre son sexe déjà en érection. Ce soir, elle n'était pas sa chose, elle était son assistante.

Le gland déjà bien au chaud contre la langue de son amoureuse, ChatNoir attira la petite blonde dans ses bras. Il était temps qu'ils fassent eux aussi connaissance.

La jeune fille avait tant de salive qu'il devint impatient de prendre ses lèvres avec autre chose que les siennes! Elle ouvrit d'elle-même rapidement les lèvres et il enfonça sa grosse langue dans sa bouche avec plaisir. Cela ne fit que la pousser à passer les bras autour de son cou pour s'y pendre.

Marinette évitait habituellement d'instinct ce geste qui leur rappelait à tous deux les étreintes de Chloé. Adrien se contrôla et ce répéta que ce soir, il était ChatNoir et le maître pervers de trois princesses.

Il écarta un peu le visage et rencontra directement le regard de Juleka. Celle-ci rougit de malaise mais il avait eu le temps de lui faire un clin d'œil et elle se rapprocha de lui à son tour.

Il retourna Rose contre lui et parcourut son corps lentement mais fermement tout en regardant Juleka de très près avec un sourire canaille.

Il avait dû y mettre tout ce qu'il avait de dominateur mais elle l'avait finalement comprit sans qu'il ait à parler. Elle s'agenouilla également et Marinette partagea son festin avec elle.

ChatNoir reprit sa contemplation du corps de Rose, n'y allant plus seulement du toucher mais aussi du regard. Sa peau avait une superbe teinte. Et l'éclairage chaud de petites ampoules encastrées partout au plafond en rendait la couleur appétissante.

Il se pencha juste assez pour prendre un mamelon entre ses lèvres. De minuscule que Rose avait été plus jeune, elle avait maintenant gagné quelques formes. Ses hanches étaient plus larges et ses seins plus lourds malgré qu'elle ait gardé une petite taille et d'étroites épaules.

Pour sa part, Juleka gagnait tranquillement la taille mannequin, grande, mince et étroite.

ChatNoir suça vigoureusement le mamelon et n'obtenant que des soupirs de plaisirs de la part de la jeune fille y alla plus vicieusement. Marinette n'avait-elle pas dit que Rose trouvait leurs jeux excitants?

Occupé comme il l'était, il trouva la force de glisser le bout de deux doigts entre les lèvres du sexe de Rose. Elle mouillait considérablement, tout cela l'excitait beaucoup. Selon lui, elle avait hâte d'être prise par un homme pour la première fois, s'il se fiait à ce qu'elle lui en avait dit plus tôt.

Sentant ses jambes ramollirent, il la laissa glisser au sol et sans en demander plus, elle rejoignit les deux autres filles dans la fellation.

Depuis un bon moment déjà, Marinette et Juleka frenchaient autour de son membre et lorsque Rose rejoint le mouvement en s'accrochant elle aussi à ses hanches, il sentit ses jambes faiblir.

Il prit le temps de guider Rose pour qu'elle le suce également. Puis, il se tourna vers Juleka lui présentant son membre et fit des mouvements de bassin dans sa bouche à elle aussi.

N'y tenant plus, il descendit au sol sur le tapis moelleux et croisa les mains sous la tête. Il s'offrit ainsi complètement aux caresses si gourmandes des trois filles et put leur cacher sa nervosité en tirant délicatement sur les mèches des cheveux sur sa nuque.

Il devint bientôt plus dur qu'il ne l'avait rarement été. Marinette donna le ton et le pris profondément dans sa gorge en montant et descendant rapidement sa tête à quatre ou cinq reprises avant de laisser sa place à une autre.

Puis, pour le plus grand manque de self-control de ChatNoir, elles alternèrent de la même façon encore et encore le prenant bien creux dans la gorge.

Six mains le parcouraient avec appétit et trois bouches s'appliquaient à le rendre fous. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Après tout, il ne faisait que jouer les séducteurs dominant. Il était tout juste un homme.

Son souffle devint rapidement haché et sa respiration sifflante, par chance, chaque fois qu'une des filles le relâchait, la tension retombait légèrement puisque le rythme était brisé. Mais bientôt même cela ne le sauva plus, sa voix ce fit plus aiguë et malgré sa transformation, ses halètements étaient ceux d'Adrien et plus ceux de son alter ego.

Il cria sa jouissance avec un rare relâchement en déversant sa semence sur les lèvres des trois filles réunies sur son membre.

Soufflant lourdement les bras en croix. Il ne réussit qu'à rencontrer le regard de Marinette en levant la tête. Le comprenant toujours sans parole, elle s'avança entre les deux autres au-dessus de lui sur les paumes et les genoux.

« Si tu allais fouiller dans la boîte rouge sur le comptoir de la cuisine, princesse. Pendant que je profite du plus beau cadeau du monde. Je crois que c'est maintenant mon tour de vous offrir quelque chose.» lui chuchota-t-il ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

Elle y trouva des bouteilles d'eau et des faux pénis en plastique pour plusieurs usages. Il avait dit vrai, il avait fait autant de préparation pour ce jeu que pour la fois précédente où il l'avait amené ici-même.

Elle prit une bouteille pour chacun et s'installa familièrement contre lui pour entamer la sienne.

Ils burent tous les quatre en silence contemplant la nudité de chacun, assis au sol sur le luxueux tapis.

Durant ce temps, ChatNoir planifiait ses mouvements comme un joueur d'échec ou un guerrier analysant sa stratégie. Juleka, décida-t-il. Il la prendrait en premier. Rose adorerait les regarder.

Terminant sa bouteille, il se releva du sol, le membre près à s'allonger encore mais sans que cela n'ait commencé.

Il souleva la grande noire dans ses bras avec aisance, lui tirant un cri de surprise. Cela ne devait plus lui être arrivé depuis qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Sa taille augmentait son poids malgré sa minceur mais transformé, Adrien était beaucoup plus fort que la plupart des hommes de sa taille.

Il installa Juleka sur le divan et retourna chercher Rose. Il la saisit également comme une princesse et la déposa de même près de son amoureuse. Debout devant Marinette toujours au sol, il tendit la main à sa partenaire de combat pour l'aider à se relever.

Face à face, il partagea avec elle un long regard amoureux. Ils se serrèrent ensuite dans les bras, l'un de l'autre et d'une caresse sur son derrière, lui demanda de remonter les jambes croisés autour de sa taille.

Il la transporta également sur le grand divan et l'installa du côté de Rose. Il commença par se pencher sur Marinette. Toujours les genoux au sol, il l'embrassa tendrement et intensément, se fendant d'un soupir de bonheur. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux pour être heureux.

Lorsqu'il la relâcha se fut pour échanger un regard plein de promesse avec elle. Elle aussi aurait son tour ce soir, il ne n'oublierait pas malgré la présence des deux autres.

Il la délaissa pour s'intéresser au sexe de la petite blonde près d'elle, lui écartant complètement les jambes sans se gêner pour la faire glisser sur le coussin et placer ses jambes sur les genoux des autres filles qui ne se firent pas prier pour en caresser les cuisses.

Du bout de sa lourde, longue et imposante langue, ChatNoir titilla directement le clitoris de Rose. Il en fit longuement le tour, avant d'en descendre la pointe pour l'enfoncer entre ses chairs. Il la posséda de rapide allers-retours et Rose ronronnait déjà de bien-être.

Mais impitoyable, il enfonça profondément le majeur lorsqu'il releva la tête et Rose ouvrit démesurément les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était rien qu'elle et sa maîtresse n'avait pas déjà fait mais cette main! Cette main! Quelle magie!

Marinette sourit sachant très bien ce que vivait son amie. Il fallu vraiment peu de temps pour qu'elle se tortille et qu'elle cri sous les assauts d'un premier orgasme. Celui-ci fut suivit d'un deuxième et lorsque le troisième s'annonça, la blonde s'accrochait désespérément là où elle le pouvait.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à ChatNoir pour la déposer mollement dans les bras réconfortant de Marinette. Leur amie, en vérité, était déjà passablement excitée par la situation et était plutôt du type amoureuse de l'amour. Elle s'abandonnait sans retenu à toute les belles choses que le sexe pouvait lui offrir.

Juleka, par contre, était tout le contraire. Elle était d'un naturel méfiant malgré son courage. Elle ne s'en laissait pas compter et ne faisait pas confiance facilement.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard et malgré ce qu'elle venait de voir chez son amie, il vit qu'elle n'avait pas pleine confiance en lui.

Il la regarda amicalement et avec un peu de la tendresse qui était les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait normalement. Elle ne se méfiait pas d'Adrien habituellement. En lui, elle avait confiance et recherchait même sa protection.

Adrien lui-même avait un petit faible pour Juleka. Mais, pas assez pour lui faire douter de ses sentiments pour sa belle. Ce sentiment confirmait par contre, qu'il avait un faible pour les filles à la chevelure foncée.

D'une caresse de sa joue à sa cuisse, il se pencha lentement sur elle et écarta doucement ses jambes pour s'y installer.

Il parcourut subtilement son sexe des doigts et des lèvres. Le découvrant et savourant chaque centimètre. Il ne la ferait jouir qu'une fois décida-t-il. Mais une exceptionnellement bonne avant d'entrer en elle.

Lorsqu'il la sentit détendue et même un peu chatouilleuse, il passa à la vitesse supérieur après s'être assuré que Rose et Marinette étaient toujours à l'aise.

Il prit son clitoris entre ses lèvres et suça doucement. Il le téta ensuite en accentuant l'effet de succion puis le relâcha pour le licher pesamment.

Il reprit le petit bouton contre sa langue et émit un premier ronronnement très bref mais puissant.

« Quoi? » sursauta la jeune fille qui n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle avait ressentie en articulant très clairement.

Marinette pouffa brièvement de rire contre la cuisse de Rose. Elle, savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

ChatNoir repris ses attentions comme si de rien n'était. Il plongea les doigts dans ce sexe humide. Un, puis deux, puis trois. Juleka était tout aussi étroite que Rose mais il avait de longs et fins doigts de pianiste qui ne prenaient pas beaucoup de place.

Il avait tellement hâte de les remplacer par son sexe. Il pouvait le sentir, son membre n'attendait que ça.

Malgré ses mouvements magiques entre ses chairs, il reprit son bouton en bouche et cette fois, le suça pour de bon. Il débuta les vibrations de sa langue subtilement, en augmentant la force graduellement. Toujours, ses doigts poursuivaient les cercles dans le sexe de la jeune fille et bientôt celui-ci se mit à vibrer en réponse à ses ronronnements.

Depuis un moment, la jeune fille était pantelante malgré le fait qu'elle ne poussait aucun gémissement. Elle grogna tout à coup en sentant en magnifique orgasme exploser au cœur de son être et des larmes de plaisir coulèrent sur ses joues.

ChatNoir chercha rapidement un condom dans la poche de son costume pour s'en couvrir. Il voulait entrer en elle tant qu'elle flottait encore sur son nuage.

Il se positionna mais mis la main sur le cou de Juleka pour rencontrer son regard et lui demander la permission. Elle fit un léger signe de tête et il glissa avec aisance en elle.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'être brusque ou de se faire une place. L'humidité et la souplesse naturelles suivant l'orgasme l'accueillirent en terrain conquis.

Il la prit tendrement et toujours en augmentant son intensité graduellement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Juleka connu un premier orgasme par pénétration alors qu'il l'avait assise sur ses cuisses au dernier instant.

Il l'accompagna dans son plaisir puis se retira.

Il changea le condom malgré le fait qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'usage et se tourna vers Rose. Elle était moins prête que sa copine. Plus serrée, mais les yeux brillants.

« Alors, ma petite fleur, te sens-tu d'humeur à connaître un peu de rudesse? » fit-il avec un sourire de mâle dominateur.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle écarta les jambes mais, il la retourna pour l'appuyer son l'assise du divan. Il se pencha vers l'avant et s'introduisit sans douceur en elle mais facilitant le passage en mouvement de va et vient.

À elle aussi, il offrit un puissant orgasme à coups de bassin répétés. Mais toujours, il n'avait pas jouie.

Il retira plutôt le condom pour pénétrer rapidement Marinette sans préparation. Il la laissa s'ajuster à sa taille et sa dureté puis la besogna brièvement avant de se répandre en elle.

Sans aucun remord pour le fait qu'elle n'avait éprouvé que de la frustration de cet échange, il la délaissa pour enfiler un nouveau condom et Rose par la suite.

Il lui fit tendrement l'amour sous l'œil rêveur et lubrique des deux autres filles. À mi-parcours, il la retourna et la pilonna vigoureusement pour la faire jouir rapidement.

Il la laissa au sol alanguie et sans force pour se diriger vers Juleka. Il la recula contre le mur et souleva son appétissante cuisse autour de sa taille avant de s'enfoncer entre ses chairs. Il la prit contre le mur à coups redoublés et la baisa carrément. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Adrien entendit Juleka crier haut et fort son plaisir et ses émotions.

Il recommença alors son manège et retourna vider sa tension dans le sexe accueillant et chaud de sa partenaire, la laissant encore une fois, frustrée au point où elle en frappa le sol.

Par contre, il ne remit pas de condom. Cette fois, il se dirigea les jambes vacillantes vers la grosse boîte rouge et en tira un phallus spéciale.

Celui-ci avait deux têtes et il l'enduisit copieusement de gel sur les deux côtés avant de prendre Juleka par la main pour la ramener au milieu du salon. Il introduisit lentement le godmichet avant de la besogner d'un coup de poignet expert. Après un moment, il l'enfonça jusqu'au fond pour l'y laisser. Il se releva et alla cueillir Rose sur le canapé.

Avec soin, il la positionna à l'opposé de Juleka, la caressant pour la faire mouiller à son tour. Il la recula encore pour l'empaler sur le phallus et avec dextérité, joua de toutes ses capacités pour imposer à l'objet de savants allers-retours entre les sexes de l'une et l'autre. Après un moment, les filles accélérèrent d'elles-mêmes le mouvement, se faisant jouir l'une l'autre sans chercher à se dégager. Il les accompagna longtemps, caressant un clitoris puis suçant un mamelon. Il contempla ensuite un temps ces jolis sexes qui convulsaient avant de vraiment les laisser entre elles.

Avec un soupir, il se laissa tomber près de Marinette et le lova contre sa chaleur. Couché derrière elle, il laissa la tension qui l'habitait disparaître complètement.

« Tu crois qu'elles sont satisfaites de l'expérience? » demanda-t-il à son oreille. Le personnage de dominateur et trop sur de lui-même complètement oublié.

« Je peux dire que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. » répondit Marinette en levant les sourcils observant toujours Rose et Juleka se faire doucement plaisir. « Tu aurais facilement pu être plus égoïste si tu l'avais voulu. Aucune des deux ne s'en seraient plaint. Mais, question sexe et plaisirs physiques, ça, elles sont comblées! » le rassura-t-elle. « …contrairement à d'autre. » ajouta-t-elle en grognant.

Il tenta de grogner à son tour mais, il était déjà trop près du sommeil pour réussir. « Tu sais, à l'origine, j'avais planifié te regarder donner du plaisir à une fille pendant qu'elle me suçait, pour ensuite faire une double pénétration avec celle des deux qui voudrait porter un strap on. Et j'espérais doubler le coup en vous faisant échanger de place, mais avec deux filles de plus, j'ai dû improviser. Réveille-moi dans une heure et je te baiserai à ton goût. » proposa-t-il. « Après ça, si elles ont encore envie de jouer, on pourra toujours reprendre avec le plan A. »


	6. Chapter 6

Honnêtement, Marinette n'avait pas été emballée par l'idée au départ. Lorsque l'une des étudiantes faisant partie du comité du bal était venue présenter l'idée de base pour le concept du bal de fin d'étude de leur promo, ce petit théâtre ne lui avait pas semblé la meilleure option.

Mais elle devait reconnaître que puisqu'il était décoré de façon beaucoup plus sobre et moderne que la plupart des monuments historiques de Paris, ils avaient pu choisir un type d'ambiance complètement différent.

La partie du toit qui pouvait se rétracter et offrir une vue splendide sur le ciel étoilé ne gâchait rien.

Tard, au milieu de la nuit, Marinette l'admirait justement depuis le balcon le plus haut.

Elle s'était levée très tôt après une courte nuit qui avait suivit une alerte akuma. Elle avait ensuite passé une grande partie de la journée à installer les bandes de tissus décorant la salle.

De l'endroit où elle était perchée, Marinette ne voyait même plus le parterre qui faisait office de piste de danse. Par contre, elle voyait toujours le groupe animant la fête, ils étaient vraiment bons. Elle avait aussi une vue splendide sur le ciel étoilé et elle était si près du toit qu'elle avait l'impression d'y être.

Marinette avait retiré ses chaussures, et s'était confortablement installée sur les sièges pour laissé un peu du stress et des émotions de la journée la quitter pendant qu'Adrien prenait un moment pour dire au revoir à certains élèves de sa classe d'escrime qui abandonnait la formation.

Elle était bien et confortable et détendue…

_Adrien s'était assuré plusieurs mois d'avance que Marinette serait sa cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année._

_Si avant son agression, il savait qu'il la voulait dans sa vie et qu'il en était éperdument amoureux. Après les événements, il avait la certitude qu'il ne voulait jamais la perdre._

_À cette époque, il ne savait pas encore si elle tomberait malade ou s'ils avaient de longues années devant eux. Mais s'il risquait de la perdre, il voulait s'assurer de profiter de chaque instants avec elle pour en faire une fête._

_Avec l'aide de Tikki, il avait sélectionné une des robes de bal que Marinette avait dessiné dans ses cahiers et l'avait fait réaliser pour elle. Dès qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois prononcer le mot «bal » dans les corridors de l'école, il avait décidé de faire sa demande._

_Il avait installé la robe sur le mannequin de sa chambre, bien en évidence et avait attendu sur son balcon qu'elle remonte de son dîner avec ses parents, il avait atterrit derrière elle et laissé la transformation pour demander, avec une révérence, à son regard rayonnant de surprise : « Mon bel amour, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal? »_

_« Oui! Mais bien sûr! Oh Adrien! Cette robe est magnifique! Tu n'aurais pas dû! J'allais simplement m'en acheter une. » lui répondit-elle._

_Il savait bien qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus coudre en attendant les résultats de ses tests. Mais, il savait aussi que sans sa mauvaise expérience, elle aurait eu le plaisir de porter l'une de ses propres créations à son bal de fin d'étude._

_Se redressant et s'approchant d'elle, il l'avait pris pour la serrer dans ses bras. « Est-ce que je n'ai pas été suffisamment sage pour mériter la chance de pouvoir te gâter un peu? » lui retourna-t-il._

_« Oui. Oh oui! Tu mérites beaucoup, beaucoup pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi! Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans toi, mon amour. Merci. Merci vraiment, je l'adore. » lui assura-t-elle en entourant sa nuque en retour de son affection._

_« J'ai droit à un baiser alors? »_

_Marinette était encore craintive. Elle savait qu'il y avait peu de risque de transmettre quelque chose à Adrien en l'embrassant, surtout durant un baiser sage mais irrationnellement, la crainte d'avoir une plaie dans la bouche ne la quittait pas._

_Elle accepta un baiser timide mais il avait été si important pour Adrien. C'était le premier qu'elle lui accordait volontairement depuis son agression et le premier qu'ils avaient jamais échanger alors que ni l'un ni l'autre de portait de masque. Le premier où il avait pu sentir la peau de sa main et celle de sa joue sous ses doigts._

La soirée avait été grandiose. La musique et l'ambiance était complètement folle! Adrien s'amusait comme jamais! Ils avaient passé des heures à danser une chanson après l'autre avec Marinette. Il adorait la regarder bouger dans sa robe et se félicitait d'avoir suivit les conseils de Tikki en la matière. La soirée avait été magique.

Mais déjà, elle tirait à sa fin. La piste de danse se clairsemait malgré qu'il reste toujours la moitié des convives toujours partant pour faire la fête.

Adrien salua plusieurs amis ou relations avec chaleur sachant que l'horaire changée qui l'attendait l'empêcherait de les revoir de si tôt.

Lorsqu'il en eu terminé, il partie à la recherche de Marinette, il y avait un moment qu'il l'avait perdu de vu, elle-même avait été emportée plus loin dans ses salutations des fêtards qui quittaient le bal pour partir de leurs côtés.

Il la trouva finalement endormie sur le plus haut balcon, pratiquement entre ciel et terre. Y avoir réfléchit quelques instants, il aurait trouvé logique de la trouver ici et s'y serait directement dirigé.

La pauvre devait être épuisée après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et vécu depuis la veille. Il la rejoint dans le petit endroit isolé de tout comme elle l'était derrière un pilier de soutien entre elle et la porte des balcons. S'il n'avait pas remarqué la teinte particulière de sa robe rouge-rosé sur le bourgogne des sièges, il n'aurait même pas deviné qu'elle était là.

S'avançant jusqu'à elle, il remarqua qu'elle dormait profondément et laissait même sortir un adorable petit ronflement par sa bouche entrouverte qu'il se mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. …En fait, il eu tout à coup l'envie de l'embrasser aussi ailleurs. Sur d'autres lèvres.

Il releva ses jupes et ses jupons en caressant sa cuisse jusqu'à apercevoir le minuscule string de dentelle rose qui couvrait pudiquement son sexe comme un dernier rempart pour sa pudeur. Avec aisance, il l'écarta et puis embrassa passionnément ce fruit mur.

Elle ne se réveilla même pas. Marinette avait été et restait une jeune fille trop confiante malgré sa vie d'héroïne et ce qu'elle avait vécu plusieurs mois plus tôt.

Et en un sens, il trouvait cela adorable et émouvant. Il espérait qu'elle garderait toujours cette candeur en elle. Et il se jura une fois encore de tout faire pour la protéger. Mais il eu tout de même envie de lui donner une leçon.

Elle n'était pas assez prudente. Elle devait être capable de se réveiller plus facilement en cas de danger imminent, il en allait de sa sécurité. Il avait beau se jurer de veiller sur elle, cela consistait aussi à lui apprendre à se défendre lorsqu'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

Elle avait eu de la chance que ce soit lui qui la trouve. Et si cela avait été quelques uns des fêtards se cherchant un endroit pour consommer discrètement de l'alcool?

Il glissa une main entre ses jambes et chatouilla ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle mouilla rapidement et il en profita pour la pénétrer de deux doigts et taquiner le clitoris du pouce. Mais malgré le plaisir qu'elle semblait visiblement ressentir à ce contact, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Sa poitrine par contre, s'était réveillée et au travers du tissus mince de la robe, il pu en voir les mamelons se durcir et se relever.

Elle se mit à haleter doucement en se tournant pour rejeter la tête en arrière.

Adrien sentit son sang l'enflammer.

À de nombreuses reprises, il l'avait avertie de ne pas haleter de la sorte, que cela ne faisait que le distraire. Lorsqu'elle soupirait adorablement la bouche ouverte, il avait simplement trop envie de lui imposer une fellation pour poursuivre la pénétration, les caresses ou le cunnilingus qui avait provoquer la réaction en question.

Habituellement, il la prévenait et elle s'ajustait. Cette fois, il n'avait aucune envie de se restreindre.

Marinette était magnifiquement exposée, couchée en travers de trois sièges, les jupes relevées et le sexe à découvert. Sa poitrine se soulevait magnifiquement et sa tête renversée soupirait de plaisir.

Adrien ne lui avait jamais imposé de fellation. Oh, elle lui en avait bien fait quelques dizaines, peut-être plus. Mais elle avait alors été aussi docile d'une poupée vivante et aussi enthousiaste qu'en dégustant son dessert préféré.

Il commença par retirer sa main, lui arrachant une plainte de déception qui le fit ricaner silencieusement. Il délaça ensuite son corsage pour exposer sa poitrine avec mille précautions puis, se libéra lui-même.

La voir haleter avait suffit à l'amener à un appréciable état de dureté.

Il glissa doucement son gland entre ses lèvres puis passa le barrage de ses dents sans qu'elle ne se réveille. Il poursuivit jusqu'à sentir sa gorge et rétracta doucement. Il se demanda alors combien de temps il pourrait prendre sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Il se caressa doucement tout en frottant la fin de son membre sur sa langue. Elle haleta de plus belle et il adora que son souffle le parcours. Chaque fois qu'il allait cogner la gorge, il en récoltait toujours plus de salive si bien que maintenant, elle bavait abondamment.

Dans une mouvement de cause à effet, cela la fit refermer la bouche sur son membre, il se demanda si elle se réveillerait alors et resta figé, la fin de son membre entre ses lèvres et le reste ressortit.

Mais plutôt que de se réveiller, par un curieux réflexe, elle se mit à le téter. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était qu'un peu dans sa bouche et qu'inconsciemment, elle voulait le sucer mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Toujours est-il qu'Adrien ne se priva pas de profiter de l'agréable et nouvelle sensation.

À un moment, Marinette soupira. De plaisir ou de bien-être mais Adrien soupira alors aussi entraîné par elle et cette sensation. Son membre pulsa dans la bouche buttant contre la langue qui entra en action en le caressant mollement. Il ne se retint plus et glissa plus loin pour qu'elle le suce véritablement.

Il sentait monter son plaisir et voulait aller plus vite et plus fort, quitte à la réveiller.

Il sut immédiatement lorsqu'elle reprit effectivement conscience. Ses dents se resserrèrent sur lui. Mais dans l'état de plaisir avancé où il était, cela ne fit qu'ajouter à son plaisir. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas mordu trop fort.

« Encore » lui réclama-t-il lorsqu'il rencontra son regard.

Elle fit de nouveau le geste avant de le prendre un peu plus creux qu'il n'avait oser le faire jusque là. Il répétèrent deux ou trois fois ce geste puis Adrien sentit la pression monter en lui et en profita pour s'enfoncer véritablement dans sa gorge et y jouir avec plus de plaisir encore.

Elle avait un réflexe de déglutition mais, il libéra rapidement sa gorge après y avoir joui pour la laisser respirer. Elle toussa légèrement une nouvelle quantité de salive mais ne le rejeta pas et termina de le nettoyer pendant qu'il se calmait.

Il referma ses vêtements sur son sexe même s'il se sentait encore un peu dur. La nuit n'était pas terminée, ils pouvaient toujours poursuivre chez elle ou chez lui ou sur un toit quelconque pourvu qu'il y ait la vu sur ce magnifique ciel étoilé.

Il la souleva et l'assis sur lui.

« Tu en as profité au moins? » demanda-t-elle.

« Absolument! Et toi as-tu profité de la leçon sur la sécurité? » assura-t-il très terre à terre.

« Tout à fait, la prochaine fois, je reste avec Alya. Tu seras incapable de m'approcher. Tout comme tu ne pourras pas le faire pour au moins deux semaines, alors, j'espère que tu en as vraiment bien profité. Je me demande si Mme Césaire verrait un inconvénient à m'accueillir chez elle pour tout ce temps. »

« Tu es fâché, on dirait. » fit-il la lèvre boudeuse.

« Oui, je le suis. » dit-elle malgré une apparence très calme.

« Cela signifie que tu ne veux pas que je te retourne la faveur avec un cunnilingus ou une masturbation dès ce soir? Tu préfères attendre deux semaines? » fit-il avec un air totalement innocent et démontrant même une fausse sollicitude parfaitement imité en caressant son dos.

Elle grogna un gros mot qu'il ne saisit pas et ses épaules eurent un mouvement d'humeur.

« Tu sais trop bien que je me damnerais pour que tu utilises ta magie sur moi! Okay, j'annule la punition mais seulement si tu t'occupes de moi jusqu'au lever du soleil! »

« Pourquoi on reste assis ici alors, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre! Le lever du soleil est dans moins de cinq heures, on doit se dépêcher de rentrer si on veut en profiter un minimum. »

Marinette avala une grosse gorgée de salive. Elle n'osait imaginer l'état dans lequel elle serait après cinq heures intenses entre les mains expertes d'Adrien.

XXX

Marinette se glissa en grommelant sur le siège libre aux côtés d'Adrien. Elle était encore en retard malgré qu'elle se soit pressée pour arrivée au rendez-vous avec ses trois meilleurs amis.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis une semaine, depuis la fin des examens, et avaient décidé de profiter d'un trou dans l'horaire chargé d'Adrien pour se voir. Ils s'étaient donc réunis très tôt pour le petit-déjeuner.

«Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à me préparer. Ma chambre est un vrai capharnaüm. Elle est beaucoup trop petite maintenant que j'ai commencé à préparer ma ligne de vêtement.

Intérieurement, Adrien lui donnait raison sans contredit. Lorsqu'il était allé la réveiller au milieu de la nuit, il avait constaté qu'il y avait du matériel jusque dans son lit. Il avait dû déplacer des rouleaux de tissus pour pouvoir la baiser contre un mur.

«J'ai décidé de me trouver un appart où je pourrais travailler.» annonça-t-elle alors à la cantonade avec une voix décidée.

«Trop génial Mari!» s'exclama Alya.

Adrien avait déjà sauté sur son téléphone.

«Il faut encore que je vois ce que je peux me permettre. Financièrement, je ne pourrai probablement pas le faire avant la sortie de la collection. Une grande partie de mes économies a déjà été dépensée en matériel de travail. Et ensuite, ce sera seulement si la collection est une réussite.»

Depuis, quelques jours, Marinette partageait son temps entre un cours de dessin technique et son emploi à l'atelier de couture où elle travaillait encore. Et dans le temps qu'il lui restait, elle préparait une ligne de vêtement dans le but de les vendre sur le web via un site qu'Alya lui préparait.

«J'en suis.» annonça négligemment Adrien.

«Quoi?» s'étonna Marinette.

«J'emménage avec toi. Choisis ce que tu veux, je paie ma part, une grande part.» dit Adrien lui glissant son téléphone affichant le site d'une agence immobilière devant elle. «Toi, plus que quiconque, sait que je pourrais profiter d'un endroit calme et loin de mon père pour décompresser.»

Adrien était toujours mannequin pour son père et touchait de bons gages. En échange, son père payait ses études supérieures et Adrien pouvait choisir son domaine. Mais c'était un compromit. Ce devait être un domaine respectable aux yeux de son père et qui ne dévaloriserait pas leur nom de famille. Donc, études universitaires et quatre ans de plus de mannequina.

«Un endroit? Depuis quand tu comptes sur un lieu en particulier pour relaxer?» taquina-telle. Comme s'il n'avait pas "relaxer" dans son corps mais à travers toutes les ruelles et les toits de Paris!

«Dites vous deux, y'a une possibilité qu'il y ait une chambre d'ami pour les copains?» demanda Alya les yeux brillants comme un feu d'artifice. Elle savait que ses amis s'étaient rapprochés mais elle était surprise qu'ils soient prêts à vivre ensemble aussi facilement.

Elle-même était avec Nino depuis plusieurs années et maintenant que les études étaient terminées, ils voulaient partager un appartement. Mais même si Nino avait trouvé un emploi dans son domaine, elle n'avait toujours pas obtenu d'emploi qui lui permettrait de poursuivre ses études en journalisme tout en payant sa part de location. «Et peut-être même en faire quelque chose de permanent?» ajouta-t-elle un peu timide. Ça ne coûtait rien de demander.

«Vous êtes sérieux?» demanda Marinette incrédule.

«Hé, vivre avec mes meilleurs potes, ce serait la fête perpétuelle! Pas question que je rate l'occasion!» assura Nino en donnant un High-five a Adrien par-dessus la table.

«Et toi Alya?» demanda encore Marinette. Elle n'avait pas pensé que ses plaintes concernant son manque d'espace s'en suivraient par une colocation de quatre personnes au frais majoritairement assumés par Adrien.

«Hé! C'est moi qui ai proposé non? Et puis tu sais, vous êtes si beau à regarder jouer au petit couple je veux voir le spectacle. Je n'ai pas ouvert ma télévision depuis que vous vous êtes rapprochés!»

Adrien éclata d'un rire généreux venant du fond du cœur, celui qui faisait chaque fois retomber Marinette amoureuse de lui, mais elle pouvait voir dans sa prunelle pétillante qu'une nouvelle idée vulgaire venait de passer par la tête de son amant. Elle était bonne pour se faire baiser devant témoin!

«Oh allez Marinette, tu sais que tu en meurs d'envie!» encouragea Adrien. De quoi parlait-il au juste? Elle ne voyait même plus clair devant elle!

«Oui, mais et toi?» s'inquiéta-t-elle. «Et tout mon atelier, je vais vous déranger sans arrêt avec mes confections.»

«Tes désirs sont mes ordres, ma déesse.» Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. « On trouvera certainement un endroit qui convienne à tous nos besoins. Et au pire, on fera rénover selon ce qu'on souhaite.»

Pouvoir la baiser tous les jours et se réveiller tous les matins dans ses bras était exactement ce qu'il manquait à la vie d'Adrien. Heck! Il était prêt à lui payer la résidence de son choix pour le simple plaisir de la voir traverser un corridor entre une salle de bain et une chambre habillée avec seulement une serviette. Il n'était plus à une résidence près, il était déjà propriétaire de trois blocs.

«_Mes_ désirs? J'en connais un qui ne se prive pas des bonnes chose!» le tenta-t-elle avec taquineries.

Si elle s'y mettait, Adrien allait finir par l'attirer sur ses genoux ou dans la ruelle derrière. «Oh, allez! Tu adores!» ronronna-t-il juste à la limite de révéler à leurs amis la _profondeur_ de leur relation.

Et c'était vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Elle adorait simplement être sa chose. Mais, ils devaient encore chercher dans leurs horaires respectifs des moments pour se voir. Vivre avec lui, pourrait amener leurs jeux sur un autre niveau. Et aussi faire s'épanouir une vraie relation sincère et indestructible entre eux.

«Mais j'ai une condition.» fit-il plus sérieux. «La chambre, c'est la chambre et l'atelier, l'atelier. Pas de carton d'expédition dans le lit! Pour l'inverse, on verra...»

«Euh, Mari, il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que tous les deux vous avez à nous dire? _Le_ lit? _La_ chambre?» demanda Alya.

«Oui» soupira Marinette. L'heure des aveux avaient sonnée. «Si vous voulez habiter avec nous, il y a certaines choses dont vous devez être prévenus d'abord.» 'On va baiser comme des lapins et emplir tout l'appart de soupirs et de grognements à toute heures du jour et de la nuit.' Fit-elle en elle-même.

«Tu veux leur dire ici?» protesta Adrien stupéfait. Il regarda autour d'eux.

Le restaurant était surtout connu pour ses déjeuners et peu pour son service du matin. L'endroit était plutôt calme et les tables autour étaient vides. Surtout pour un matin de semaine. N'empêche qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait d'autres clients plus loin et tout le personnel. Et Alya avait une nature plutôt expressive.

«Oui, si on va chez l'un d'entre nous, ils vont crier si fort que les gens penseront à l'akuma. Au moins ici, il y a un peu plus de chance qu'ils se retiennent.» s'expliqua-t-elle avant de se retourner face à leurs amis. «Révélation numéro un. Nino, tu dois savoir que depuis environ un an j'ai des relations intimes avec un homme. C'est, disons, un pervers un peu edgy et très très demandant. Et révélation numéro deux. Alya, le pervers en question, c'est lui.» annonça-t-elle en indiquant un Adrien rougissant de fierté à côté d'elle avec le pire sourire canaille qu'elle lui connaissait.

«J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait de ChatNoir.» avoua Alya stupéfaite et regardant Adrien sous un tout nouvel éclairage. Le regard de Nino passait de l'un à l'autre en se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une blague.

«T'étais pas si loin finalement!» se moqua-t-il.

«Et révélation numéro trois» poursuivie Marinette implacable qui n'avait pas encore vidé tout son sac. «Alya et Nino, je sais que vous êtes Rena rouge et Carapace et je le sais de première main. Genre celle-ci.» Elle leur présenta sa paume comme si elle contenait un coffret miraculeux. «Attention à ne pas vous faire mal.»

XXX

Les choses s'étaient faite doucement parce que Marinette voulait donner son avis sur tout et qu'Adrien l'appuyait. Mais comme elle-même était débordée, ils avaient mis du temps pour trouver l'appartement idéal. Ni trop grand, ni trop petit avec beaucoup de lumière et le bon nombre de pièce.

Adrien avait ensuite acheté tout le bloc. Ce n'était jamais que son troisième révéla-t-il à Marinette. Les deux autres logements où il l'avait déjà rencontré étaient des immeubles qu'il avait achetés en piteux état et fait rénover en neuf pour les louer à des locataires.

Une fois l'endroit choisit par Marinette, son équipe l'avait donc aménagé rapidement selon ses désirs. Tous les quatre avaient ensuite emménagé et malgré certains cartons toujours empilés dans le salons et toute l'atelier de Marinette en bazar, dès le dessert du premier dîner partagé au milieu des rires entre les quatre amis terminé, Adrien se rapprocha de Marinette pour lui souffler à l'oreille mais suffisamment fort pour que les autres l'entendent : «Bonsoir Princesse.»

Comme toujours, la formule fut magique. Le corps entier de Marinette se relâcha, conditionné pour lui obéir. Sa prise autour de sa fourchette se défit, ses intentions de laver les plats envolés, son regard devint brumeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle mouillait déjà et Alya et Nino la regardèrent fascinés par la métamorphose, leur tasse de café oubliées entre leurs mains.

Adrien se releva et recula la chaise de Marinette. Il la souleva ensuite dans ses bras et la porta vers la chambre en lançant négligemment aux deux autres. : «Alors, vous venez ou vous nous faite encore attendre?»

Sans demander leurs restes, les deux amis, dévorés d'une curiosité excitée se précipitèrent derrière eux.

La chambre d'Adrien et Marinette ne contenait que très peu de meubles. Il y avait un très grand lit accompagné des tables de chevet et un coin lecture constitué de deux fauteuils confortables séparés par une table ronde.

Depuis le pas de la porte, ils virent Adrien sans sa chemise, assis sur le pied du lit et Marinette debout devant lui. Adrien la déshabillait méthodiquement un morceau à la fois. Devant le regard d'Alya et Nino, Marinette fut bientôt nue.

Adrien l'assit ensuite sur sa cuisse pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Alya les regardait, fascinée. Elle ne les avait jamais vus être ouvertement aussi proches. Ils n'étaient pas comme cela en public.

Adrien caressa et malmena sa poitrine sans gêne et sans aucune intention de lui offrit du plaisir. Il prenait seulement le sien.

Alya plus téméraire ou plus assoiffée s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit carrément dans l'un des fauteuils. Nino, moins à son aise, la suivit mais plutôt que de prendre le fauteuil voisin, la souleva pour également l'asseoir sur sa cuisse.

Adrien plaça Marinette allongée sur le lit, la tête sur les oreillers et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il se releva ensuite pour libérer son membre trop coincé mais descendit encore. Jusqu'à enfouir son visage entre ses jambes.

Il offrit un délicieux cunnilingus à Marinette la travaillant lentement mais surement avec tout ce qu'il connaissait d'elle.

Alya et Nino, ne pouvait voir son sexe juteux et rouge mais elle offrait tout un spectacle par ses mouvements et le désir sur son visage. Sans parler de ses gémissements.

Lorsque l'orgasme la traversa, Nino était complètement en érection et s'il s'était touché, il aurait joui, mais il avait réussit à se contenir et seulement du précum était sorti de son sexe. Il se doutait qu'il y aurait plus d'action que seulement cela durant la soirée.

Alya, elle, était aux anges. Ils étaient tellement adorables tous les deux. Adrien était un Apollon et Marinette, une petite chose appétissante. Elle n'avait pas osé se toucher mais savait que son propre sexe était au diapason de celui de son amie.

Lorsque Marinette reprit son souffle, Adrien recommença son manège. Avec les mêmes gestes et les mêmes mouvements, il la fit jouir de nouveau. Cette fois, il lui avait fallu moins de temps, son sexe étant déjà prédisposé.

Et cette fois, Nino, n'avait pas hésité à sortir son propre sexe de son caleçon pour se caresser. Alya avait, de toute façon, exposé sa propre intimité et avec un sourire, avait sans gêne commencé à se caresser doucement.

Lorsqu'Adrien recommença à promener sa langue sur la peau humide de Marinette après lui avoir laisser encore moins de temps pour se remettre après son second orgasme, elle caressa ses mèches blonde et désordonnées pour lui offrir de passer à autre chose mais, fermement, il répondit un simple "non".

Le quatrième orgasme la laissa pantelante et faible comme un chaton qui apprend à marcher. Alya avait joui en même temps qu'elle et il s'en était fallu de peu que Nino ne suive la vague générale.

Cependant, il succomba lorsque Marinette cria pour la cinquième fois.

Marinette questionna faiblement Adrien sur ses intentions mais il ne fit que grogner et répondre qu'il était affamé avec la voix d'un loup en rut.

Après son septième orgasme, Marinette n'était plus qu'une petite chose tremblante mais Adrien n'eu pitié d'elle qu'après le neuvième.

À ce stade, Nino et Alya avaient déjà baisé deux fois sans manquer un instant du spectacle et regardaient maintenant avec fascination Adrien se défaire de ses derniers vêtements et ramasser la poupée de chiffon qu'était maintenant le corps de Marinette, il s'enfonça en elle d'un seul coup, glissant facilement dans son sexe qui en était au-delà du plaisir.

« Oh! Mon Dieu! C'est le Paradis! » soupira-t-il. « Tellement chaud… tellement… hhuuummmm...» murmura-t-il sans être capable de retenir de visibles frissons. Il joui en quelques secondes mais n'en arrêta pas moins sa besogne.

Il la baisa une nouvelle fois très rapidement et déposa en elle une telle quantité de semence qu'elle commença à déborder avant même qu'il en ait terminé. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de venir encore et encore.

Après un interminable moment, il nettoya rapidement les dégâts et borda Marinette avec douceur et reconnaissance pour ce qu'elle venait de lui permettre de vivre.

La jeune fille était déjà profondément endormie d'épuisement le temps qu'Adrien la rejoigne sur l'oreiller pour la regarder avec tendresse.

Il se tourna alors vers leurs amis et leur demanda avec un regard amoureux : «Elle est merveilleuse n'est-ce-pas?»

Au cours des derniers mois, en écoutant Marinette lui donner quelques détails de leur partie de sexe, Alya s'était imaginé que son amant faisait tout le travail et qu'elle ne faisait que subir et profiter et effectivement, Adrien venait de lui offrir neuf orgasmes mais Marinette avait tout de même supporté son fantasme épuisant sans le repousser.

Alya doutait d'en être capable. Elle se promit que si Adrien décidait de l'approcher, elle exigerait d'avoir l'aide de Marinette pour partager l'appétit ravageur du garçon.

XXX

Quelques semaines plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de vivre une nouvelle soirée érotique et palpitante où Alya et Nino s'étaient carrément installés sur le lit pour avoir une meilleure vue, Adrien et Marinette se réveillèrent en même temps, tard dans la nuit.

« Est-ce que tu penses toi aussi que nous sommes exceptionnellement chanceux d'être ensembles? » lui souffla-t-elle. « On s'aime comme des fous. On a une maison et aussi une famille » fit-elle en indiquant le couple endormit sur l'autre partie de l'énorme lit.

« Je dirais plutôt que nous récoltons le fruit de nos efforts ou de nos prières. Ce n'est peut-être pas la vie que tu souhaitais avoir mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu as œuvré en ce sens. Mais oui, je nous trouve incroyablement chanceux d'avoir tout cela pour nous.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire qu'inconsciemment, nous avons souhaité cette vie? » lui demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

« Je parle du fait d'être des héros et de vivre en colocation avec nos meilleurs amis. Je pense que c'est ce qu'on a toujours souhaité, toi comme moi. » expliqua-t-il en la serrant d'encore plus près pour qu'elle sente que son érection était de retour.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? Parce que tu sais, moi quand je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, je voulais qu'on vive dans une maison, avec trois enfants, un hamster et que j'occupe un poste à la compagnie de ton père. » Elle releva les bras pour jouer dans ses cheveux et il s'empara de l'un de ses mamelons pour l'agacer. Ce faisant, il commença à se frotter dans son dos et sur son derrière accueillant.

« Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir reçu les miraculous qui nous a rendu comme ça ou si nous avons été choisit parce que ces traits était déjà présents en nous mais tu dois admettre que je me comporte comme un chat et toi comme une coccinelle. Tu t'entoure de tes semblables, tu n'acceptes de vivre que dans des petits nids douillets et tu éprouves le besoin irrépressible de détruire le mal qui ronge la création et la vie. » Élabora-t-il en gardant la tête claire malgré sa besogne.

« Oh et toi alors, quels sont tes traits de chat, à l'exception de tes ronronnements? » demanda-t-elle moqueuse. Elle le savait parfaitement jaloux, joueur, chapardeur et il ne prenait jamais un "non" pour un "non" mais, elle voulait qu'il l'admette.

« Je dirais que, pour ma part, puisque j'ai trouvé ma souris idéale, je ne peux m'empêcher, et ce pour le reste de mes jours, de jouer avec ma proie. »


End file.
